S'éveiller en pourpre: En français
by LoveIsEdwardBella
Summary: Vous avez dit frustration sexuelle? Edward surprend Bella alors qu'elle se caresse en pensant à lui...et n'a plus qu'à la rejoindre! Ainsi commence leur éveil à la sexualité et c'est parti pour les aventures! Lemons explicites ExB et peut-être les autres!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**** : Salut tout le monde !**

**Un grand merci à la délicieuse Acheroniastyx pour sa traduction de ma fiction en français.**

**Bisous à toi Mèl ! xxoo**

**Disclamer ****: Twilight ainsi que ses personnage ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**T/A**** : Merci à toi Morgs de me permettre de faire découvrir à mes lecteurs une superbe fiction, particulièrement chaude…**

**Bisous à toi Morgs ! xxoo**

_**EPOV : **_

Je courrais à travers la forêt sombre en direction de la maison de Bella, me réjouissant de la sensation du vent sur mon visage, produit par ma course dans ma hâte de la rejoindre. J'étais en retard après avoir été pris dans la composition sur mon piano d'une autre chanson pour Bella. J'étais en colère contre moi-même parce que chaque minute… chaque seconde passée sans elle était une pure agonie… Comme si j'étais coupé en deux et qu'il me manquait mon autre moitié et je savais qu'elle détestait tout autant que moi que l'on ne soit pas ensemble. Maintenant j'étais en retard et je savais qu'elle serait réveillée, attendant mon arrivée, incapable de dormir sans mes bras enroulés autour d'elle et je me sentais coupable car Bella avait besoin de dormir, elle était humaine après tout.

J'avais rapidement atteint la lisière de la forêt près de la maison de Bella et je fis une pause pour vérifier si Charlie ronflait afin de me faufiler par la fenêtre de Bella, mais alors que j'étais arrêté pour écouter, j'entendis le bruit familier des ronflements de Charlie, mais aussi quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais entendu avant, quelque chose que je n'étais pas supposé entendre mais c'était l'un des plus beaux sons qu'il m'eut été donné d'entendre de toute mon existence. Bella était haletante… gémissant mon nom d'une façon très sexy « Edwarddd », le son m'allait droit à l'aine et j'étais raide immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle essaye de me faire ? La partie rationnelle de mon cerveau me disait de partir, que c'était personnel et que c'était bon pour elle qu'elle soit en mesure de pouvoir libérer une partie de la tension sexuelle que je ne pouvais soulager, dans ma peur de la blesser.

Mais je devine que ma bite l'a remporté et mon cerveau a quitté le navire parce qu'avant même que je ne puisse y penser, mes jambes se mirent en route et je grimpais dans l'arbre qui se trouvait devant la fenêtre de Bella et je fus confronté au spectacle le plus érotique que je n'avais jamais vu. Elle était si belle, glorieusement nue, couchée sur son lit, la lumière dorée émanant de la lampe éclairant sa peau pale. L'une de ses mains était sur son sein, encerclant et tortillant son téton tendu et son autre main était exactement là où je voulais que soit la mienne, entre ses cuisses crémeuses.

Elle caressait doucement de haut en bas les lèvres de sa chatte nue. Je l'ai vue écarter ses lèvres et y glisser deux doigts et ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites alors qu'elle gémissait doucement « oh Edward ». Ma bite devint aussi dure que de la pierre en entendant mon prénom s'échapper aussi érotiquement de ses lèvres, ça me serrait douloureusement dans mon pantalon et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rapidement le déboutonner et d'agripper mon membre raide et dur, imaginant la main de Bella à la place de la mienne, imaginant qu'elle caressait rapidement mon gland avec son pouce, l'enduisant du brillant liquide séminal et qu'ensuite elle agrippait sa main sur ma longueur, pompant mon manche suivant le rythme idéal, j'ai dû me retenir de gémir le prénom de Bella.

Bella continuait de se toucher, gémissant mon prénom encore et encore et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus courte, je la vis frotter deux doigts autour de son entrée virginale puis elle eut le souffle coupé, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'elle les enfonça dans son vagin, « Seigneur Edward… N'arrête pas… S'il te plait n'arrête surtout pas » dit-elle, haletante. Putain, ma main pompait de plus en plus vite, c'était si chaud et si mal de ma part, mais rien ne pouvait me faire rebrousser chemin, rien. Bella continuait d'enfoncer ses deux doigts en elle, les faisant aller et venir dans ses profondeurs humides tandis que son autre main quittait lentement ses tétons douloureux et descendait sur son corps pour rejoindre l'autre, sur sa chatte. Je la vis toucher doucement son clitoris et un lourd gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, puis elle commença à caresser lentement son clito. Ses doigts tourbillonnants commençaient à aller de plus en plus vite, travaillant au même rythme que la main qui m'astiquait et je savais que nous étions tous deux au bord de la jouissance. Ses deux doigts trempés continuaient leurs va-et-vient et maintenant elle frottait frénétiquement son clitoris, gémissant mon prénom encore et encore, de plus en plus vite puis ses yeux se fermèrent et elle haleta mon prénom encore une fois, un petit peu trop fort, et son corps fut secoué par la puissance de son orgasme.

J'explosais à l'instant où elle haleta mon prénom, ma main pompant encore ma bite jusqu'à ce que la dernière goutte de sperme soit sortie, la puissance de mon orgasme était aveuglante, mon autre main arracha la branche de l'arbre à laquelle je me retenais, merde… Mais heureusement, Bella était clairement distraite et les ronflements de Charlie très bruyants… Elle m'a fait ça, imagine ce qu'il pourrait arriver si elle me touchait vraiment, rien que d'y penser me faisait bander à nouveau, c'est ça le truc chez les vampires, on est toujours prêts.

Je savais que je devrais lui laisser du temps pour se calmer mais je ne pouvais pas attendre, j'ai rapidement balancé la branche dans la forêt, l'entendant atterrir à quelques kilomètres de là puis je me suis jeté sur la façade de la maison et me suis glissé silencieusement dans la chambre de Bella en passant par la fenêtre. Elle ne m'avait ni vu, ni entendu entrer, elle était toujours balayée par la puissance de son orgasme, ses yeux étaient fermés et elle avait encore le souffle court, ce qui faisait bondir ses beaux seins nus, puis je vis ses doigts humides sur son estomac. Avant même que je ne puisse y penser, je me glissais silencieusement près de son lit et portais ses doigts à ma bouche puis je laissais échapper un grognement, putain ! son goût est si doux, je suçais ses doigts sur toute leur longueur et enroulais ma langue autour, les nettoyant de tout son jus. Bella hoqueta lorsqu'elle réalisa que j'étais vraiment là et que je lui faisais ça, puis elle hoqueta encore plus lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle était nue et qu'elle avait été prise sur le fait. Embarrassée, elle rougit furieusement et ferma les yeux puis détourna son visage du mien.

J'ôtais ses beaux doigts de ma bouche et pris tendrement son visage en coupe dans mes mains, embrassant doucement ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'ouvrent et trouvent les miens. Je la regardais intensément, droit dans les yeux puis finalement, je cassais le silence :

« Je sais ce que tu as fait, Bella ».

Elle essaya de se détourner de moi à nouveau.

« Non Bella, n'ais pas honte, c'était magnifique, tu es magnifique, c'est la chose la plus érotique qu'il m'eut été de voir ou entendre, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cela m'a fait »

Et je n'allais pas le lui dire… encore.

« T'entendre gémir mon prénom, penser à moi te caressant, putain Bella, c'était si chaud, imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si tes mains étaient réellement les miennes… », lui dis-je gravement, ma voix pleine de tension sexuelle.

Bella haleta à l'éventualité d'avoir mes mains entre ses cuisses et instantanément, je pus sentir qu'elle était à nouveau trempée et excitée, et son souffle s'accéléra. J'inhalais fortement.

« Putain Bella, j'aime ton odeur lorsque tu mouilles pour moi, je l'ai toujours aimée »

Elle rougit à nouveau.

« Bella, je suis un vampire, je le sens toujours quand tu es excitée, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il me soit si difficile de te résister tout le temps ? Mais n'ais pas honte, c'est une chose magnifique et je suis content de pouvoir te faire cet effet là, c'est chaud Bella, ça me rend chaud… s'il te plaît Bella »

Je la regardais avec amour et l'excitation enflammait mon regard.

« Montre moi comment tu te touches, imagine que tes mains soient mes mains… S'il te plaît Bella… J'en ai besoin… J'ai besoin de toi… Je n'en supporte plus Bella, j'ai tellement envie de toi »…

* * *

Des reviews s'il vous plait !

Bisous Morgs xxoo


	2. Explorer Bella

_**A/N :**__** Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Un grand merci pour toutes vos charmantes reviews et vos encouragements ! Cela me touche énormément, je vous adore !**_

_**Sans oublier un millier de remerciements à la délicieuse Acheroniastyx pour son super boulot de traduction !**_

_**Bisous à tous, Morgs xxoo**_

_**T/N :**__** De rien Morgs ! J'ai découvert une fic qui me plait énormément et je voulais seulement en faire profiter mes lecteurs !**_

_**Merci à toi de nous faire rêver comme tu le fais !**_

**Bisous à toi, Mèl xoxo**

* * *

_Précédemment :_

_« s'il te plaît Bella »_

_Je la regardais avec amour et l'excitation enflammait mon regard._

_« Montre moi comment tu te touches, imagine que tes mains soient mes mains… S'il te plaît Bella… J'en ai besoin… J'ai besoin de toi… Je n'en supporte plus Bella, j'ai tellement envie de toi »…_

EPOV :

Je ne peux pas croire que je viens juste de demander à Bella ou plutôt la supplier, de se caresser devant moi ! Mais à quoi je pensais ? Bella m'a observé, le regard stupéfait et j'ai commencé à compter les secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remette du choc. Enfin, elle se mit à cligner des yeux, elle avait compris, et ses joues s'enflammèrent à nouveau, la vue de ce sang affluant dans ses joues était si tentatrice, mais elle n'était définitivement rien comparée à l'attraction que j'avais pour son excitation. Je pouvais vous dire que cette dernière était de plus en plus puissante. À s'imaginer se toucher devant moi, Bella devint encore plus chaude et encore plus mouillée qu'avant, ce qui en retour m'excita encore plus.

Elle n'arrivait pas à former un seul mot, elle était trop choquée… Sidérée… Perdue dans ses fantasmes à s'imaginer se caressant devant moi. J'ai finalement rompu le charme en posant durement mes lèvres sur les siennes, écrasant mes lèvres dures et glaciales sur les siennes si douces et sucrées. Je continuais à presser ma bouche contre la sienne ; ma langue courrait le long de sa délicate lèvre inférieure et enfin, Bella revint à la réalité et me rendit mon baiser. Ses lèvres bougeaient avec acharnement et passion contre les miennes, nous ne nous étions jamais embrassés aussi violemment et cela me fit en vouloir plus… Elle en voulait plus.

Notre baiser s'approfondit et ma langue trouva finalement son chemin jusqu'à la superbe bouche de Bella, sa langue trouva la mienne et s'emmêla avec puis elle fit quelque chose de totalement inattendu, quelque chose de si érotique que j'en ai presque jouis dans mon pantalon, Bella pris mon visage en coupe entre ses mains et m'embrassant violemment puis elle captura ma langue entre ses lèvres douces et suça avidement ma langue, la prenant entièrement dans sa bouche et faisant aller et venir ses lèvres sur toute la longueur de ma langue, et elle le fit encore et encore et je m'imaginais tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec ma bite

Je n'étais pas capable d'en supporter beaucoup plus, alors j'ai commencé à lui embrasser le visage, doucement et lentement, caressant de mes lèvres ses joues, son front et chaque paupière close et la respiration pantelante de Bella commença à se calmer alors que je reprenais de plus en plus le contrôle de moi-même. J'ai bougé jusqu'aux belles oreilles de Bella, faisant courir ma langue sur les bords avant de sucer chaque lobe en les prenant avec beaucoup d'attention dans ma bouche, comme Bella l'avait fait avec moi (la vengeance est une chienne *****, hein Bella, je pensais sexuellement), Bella gémissait de plaisir et je murmurais d'une voix séductrice à son oreille.

« Tu aimes ça, ma Bella ? »

Elle gémit à nouveau et haleta mon prénom.

« Edward… S'il te plait ».

« S'il te plait quoi, Bella ? » Demandais-je doucement au creux de son oreille.

« Edward s'il te plait… Je veux… J'ai besoin… Que tu me touches, s'il te plait… »

Putain, la façon dont elle me l'a demandé, si désespérée, suppliant que je la touche, c'était si excitant que j'étais dur comme du béton, mais je n'avais pas suffisamment de contrôle pour être capable de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, je devais coller au plan…

« Bella, tu sais ce que je veux… Tu sais quoi faire… »

Ses beaux yeux se fixèrent sur mon visage, se firent suppliant et je lui rendis son regard jusqu'à ce que finalement la compréhension se dessine sur son visage et qu'elle rougisse à nouveau.

« Edward… Je ne sais pas si… Je peux. » Dit-elle doucement.

Je pris son visage en coupe dans mes mains.

« Bella, je sais que tu peux, je t'ai vu faire et s'il te plait, ne sois pas embarrassée, c'est la chose la plus chaude que je n'ai jamais vue, rien que d'y penser me rend si dur, sens-le Bella, voie à quel point tu me fais bander ».

Et je pris sa main pour la poser sur mon érection palpitant à travers mon pantalon et lorsque sa main chaude rencontra ma trique gelée, je laissais s'échapper involontairement un grognement de plaisir. Cela semblait stimuler Bella, elle agrippa ma bite et commença à bouger sa main de haut en bas sur mon membre raide. Ne pouvant pas m'en empêcher, je donnais un grand coup de rein, m'enfonçant dans sa main et elle continua à me caresser jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je devais l'arrêter avant que je ne perde le contrôle et l'attaque. J'enlevais rapidement sa main de mon érection douloureuse et instantanément, je souhaitais ne pas l'avoir fait, je pouvais encore sentir sa chaleur persistant sur ma bite.

Je plaçais de délicats baisers sur la paume de la main de Bella et sur ses doigts, avant de sucer et de lécher ses doigts l'un après l'autre pendant que j'essayais de reprendre le contrôle. Je bougeais lentement pour lécher son poignet, ma langue tourbillonnait au-dessus de la pulsation de ses veines avant de continuer sa route jusqu'à l'intérieur de son coude, donnant à cette zone érogène le même traitement qu'à son poignet, et lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un lourd gémissement, je pensais « assez joué ».

« Bella… Tu sais ce que je veux, s'il te plait, fais-le pour moi, pour nous, tu es si belle et je sais que ça nous apportera l'un et l'autre énormément de plaisir… S'il te plait ».

Et je la plongeais dans la puissance de mes yeux d'or, je savais que je l'éblouissais mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je le voulais si violemment !

Bella ferma finalement les yeux puis s'extirpa de mon étreinte pour s'allonger complètement sur le dos pendant que je m'asseyais près d'elle sur le lit pour la regarder. Bella avait toujours les yeux fermés.

« Bella, tu es si belle, je t'aime tellement, merci. »

Puis je me penchais vers elle pour placer sur ses lèvres fermées un doux baiser passionné.

« Bella » Murmurais-je d'une voix sexy au creux de son oreille, « s'il te plait, ouvre les yeux pour moi, je veux les voir briller de plaisir pendant que tu te caresses… Tes mains sont les miennes, souviens-toi ».

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, ses splendides prunelles chocolat pénétrant les miennes, remplies d'amour et d'excitation.

Je pensais qu'il valait mieux que je sois l'instigateur des choses, alors je lui parlais d'une voix sexy.

« Bella, je ferais courir mes mains sur ton beau cou pour les rapprocher lentement jusqu'à tes splendides seins ».

Elle fit exactement ce que je lui disais et putain, ma bite était si dure rien que de la voir faire.

« Mais je ne toucherais pas encore tes mamelons endoloris, je n'en effleurerais que la lisière, puis effleurerais tes seins de côtés et en dessous avant de bouger mes mains jusqu'à ton estomac ».

Je parlais d'une voix grave, rauque à cause de mon besoin d'elle, puis elle suivit mes instructions et je pouvais voir sans problème à quel point elle avait seulement envie de se caresser les seins.

« Bella, maintenant je frotterais doucement ton estomac puis descendrais jusqu'à la peau sensible entourant ton nombril pour la chatouiller du bout des doigts ».

Et elle haleta à la sensation de la légèreté de son/mon toucher.

« Ensuite je ferais légèrement courir le bout de mes doigts sur tes hanches puis je les ferais se rejoindre encore plus lentement jusqu'à ton centre ».

Puis elle bougea lentement ses doigts vers sa fente douloureuse.

« Mais je m'arrêterais juste avant de te toucher ici et renverrais mes doigts jusqu'à tes hanches ».

Elle grogna de frustration, ses yeux suppliant les miens, je lui souris en retour.

« Patience ma Bella. »

« Maintenant, je ferais courir le bout de mes doigts doucement sur l'extérieur de tes cuisses pour les rapprocher encore plus lentement du haut de tes cuisses. Ensuite je les agripperais et écarterais tes jolies jambes pour moi ».

Elle fit exactement ce que je lui disais et j'ai failli exploser à la vue de sa superbe chatte brillante de son excitation.

« Putain Bella, c'est le spectacle le plus érotique et le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu ».

J'ai à peine eu la retenue nécessaire pour m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus et d'enfoncer ma queue dans sa chatte, encore et encore, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais je l'ai fait.

Mais il n'y aurait plus de petit jeu, aucun de nous ne le supporterait.

« Bella, maintenant je bougerais mes mains pour qu'elles tiennent tes seins en coupe »

Et putain, la vue de Bella empalmant ses nichons était si chaude que j'en grognais à nouveau, et Bella me regarda avec un petit sourire, pensant sûrement que ce jeu peut se jouer à deux et qu'en effet, la vengeance est une chienne, Edward. Bella devenait de plus en plus entreprenante, elle continuait à empalmer ses seins et commença à torturer ses tétons engorgés, les tirant, les tordant, haletant et gémissant mon prénom doucement et avant que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, ma main agrippa mon érection douloureuse à travers mon pantalon, je gémis lourdement le prénom de Bella et elle me regarda, un air satisfait sur le visage en voyant le plaisir qu'elle me procurait.

« Bella, s'il te plait… Touche ta chatte, s'il te plait… J'en ai une putain d'envie… S'il te plait ».

Elle prit pitié de moi et lentement, trop lentement, elle traça son chemin du bout des doigts jusqu'à sa chatte endolorie. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa superbe fente et lentement, elles écartèrent ses lèvres brillantes et Bella se servit de ses deux mains pour ouvrir ses lèvres pour moi, pour que je puisse en voir la moindre parcelle. Puis elle bougea lentement deux de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, les rapprochant encore plus lentement de sa fente et lorsqu'enfin elle commença à les frotter juste à son entrée elle s'arrêta et maintint ses deux doigts au-dessus de son corps, l'humidité qui les imprégnait brillait avec l'éclat de la lampe.

Puis elle fit une chose à laquelle je n'étais absolument pas préparé, elle me mit ses deux doigts sous le nez et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'inhaler profondément leur délicieuse fragrance et ma bite se tortilla douloureusement, je n'en supporterais pas beaucoup plus. Alors elle me tortura encore plus, faisant courir ses doigts sur ma lèvre inférieure.

« Putain Bella ».

Je gémis douloureusement et ouvris ma bouche pour sucer ses doigts et me régaler de leur jus, et je les léchais jusqu 'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une seule goutte d'humidité dessus, puis je léchais mes lèvres, me délectant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sa douce humidité.

Finalement, Bella ôta ses doigts de ma bouche et se remit à caresser sa chatte, l'ouvrant encore une fois pour moi et commença à frotter lentement son clitoris, puis elle se mit à haleter et gémir mon prénom alors que ses doigts tournoyaient de plus en plus vite. Putain, cette vue était si chaude, si excitante que j'ai rapidement déboutonné mon pantalon et libéré ma dure, énorme et douloureuse bite. Bella haleta en la voyant, la zieuta, elle n'en avait jamais vue avant et je me réjouissais de sa réaction.

« Tu vois ce que tu me fais, Bella » grognais-je, la voix tendue par le besoin.

Cela agit comme un déclencheur sur Bella et elle continua à caresser son clitoris de plus en plus vite et elle approcha rapidement deux doigts de son autre main à son entrée mouillée puis elle les plongea dans sa fente brûlante en criant presque mon prénom, Dieu merci, Charlie a le sommeil très lourd.

En voyant le spectacle de Bella caressant son clito et se baisant avec ses doigts en pensant à moi, j'étais à la limite de la perdition, mon contrôle ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, mais je ne pouvais plus m'en empêcher, j'agrippais mon manche et commençais à me branler en y mettant tout le meilleur de moi-même, mes grognements et halètements du prénom de Bella étaient synchronisés à ses cris et gémissements de mon prénom. Bella était si proche.

« Jouis pour moi Bella ».

Ma voix était désespérée et elle le fit, son orgasme ravageant son corps, la faisant frissonner sous la puissance de sa jouissance, ses parois vaginales se crispant sur ses doigts qui continuaient à aller et venir. J'arrachais ma main de ma bite douloureuse pour rapidement la poser sur la bouche de Bella, la bâillonner alors qu'elle hurlait mon prénom dans sa jouissance. Les tremblements de Bella finirent par se calmer puis elle ralentit la cadence de ses doigts, sa respiration était encore haletante, une légère pellicule de sueur illuminait son front.

« Bella, c'était si beau à voir… Tu étais si chaude… Merci beaucoup. »

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres avant de m'écarter et de plonger mon regard dans le sien, essayant de lui transmettre la profondeur de ma gratitude, mais je pense que tout ce qu'elle y vit fut mon douloureux besoin et ma douloureuse envie car soudainement, elle s'exclama « Edward… Mais et toi ! » et avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'elle voulait faire, Bella agrippa ma bite raide et douloureuse…

*** : en VO, cela dit « Payback is a bitch », je ne suis pas sûre de la traduction exacte et je n'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent… Désolée !**

* * *

_Alors, votre avis ?_

_Laissez-moi savoir avec une petite review…_

_Bisous à tous Morgsxxoo_

_T/N __: L'auteur de cette fiction est australienne, si vous vous sentez le courage, vous pouvez lui laisser une review en anglais, sinon, je me ferai un plaisir de les traduire pour elle !_

_Bisous à tous !_


	3. Le toucher de Bella

_**A/N :**__** Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et vos adorables messages ! J'apprécie énormément !**_

_**Alors voici le 3**__**ème**__** chapitre et si vous êtes vraiment sages et m'envoyez beaucoup, beaucoup de reviews, la charmante Mèl et moi posterons un nouveau chapitre avant Noël !**_

* * *

_**T/N :**__** Hello vous !**_

_**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour avoir le chapitre 4 !**_

_**Au passage, je sais que vous avez hâte de lire la suite de leurs aventures, ce n'est pas pour rien que je traduis cette fiction. Mais n'oubliez pas que j'ai également mes fictions en cours et que j'ai une vie en dehors de FF, donc pas la peine de hurler et de réclamer « la suite » ! J'enverrai un chapitre par semaine, je ne peux pas faire plus vite !**_

_**Merci de votre compréhension ;)**_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Précédemment : _

_« Bella, c'était si beau à voir… Tu étais si chaude… Merci beaucoup. »_

_Je me penchais pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres avant de m'écarter et de plonger mon regard dans le sien, essayant de lui transmettre la profondeur de ma gratitude, mais je pense que tout ce qu'elle y vit fut mon douloureux besoin et ma douloureuse envie car soudainement, elle s'exclama « Edward… Mais et toi ! » et avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'elle voulait faire, Bella agrippa ma bite raide et douloureuse…_

* * *

EPOV :

Au moment où la douce et chaude main de Bella toucha ma queue raide, je laissais involontairement s'échapper un sifflement de plaisir.

« Putain Bella », grognais-je désespérément.

La sensation de son toucher sur la partie la plus intime de ma personne ne ressemblait en rien à ce que j'avais ressenti auparavant et n'avait décidément rien à voir avec tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. La réalité de son toucher était explosive, littéralement, j'étais si proche de perdre le contrôle… De lâcher prise. Je souffrais et me battais pour ma délivrance, j'avais juste un poil de contrôle pour demander… non, pour supplier Bella de s'arrêter ; je ne voulais pas la blesser…

« Bella s'il te plait… Je… ne peux pas… s'il te plait, arrête… » Avais-je réussi à bredouiller, mais apparemment elle n'avait pas reçu le message, ma demande pour qu'elle s'arrête mais je ne savais pas vraiment si j'étais réellement bouleversé parce que…le plaisir était simplement beaucoup trop intense pour que j'y fasse face.

« Oh mon dieu Bella c'est si bon ».

Et je gémissais, encore et encore alors que Bella faisait courir le bout de ses doigts, aussi légers que des plumes, de haut en bas sur ma bite raide et dure et lorsqu'elle m'agrippa entièrement avec ses paumes chaudes, serrant mon érection douloureuse, utilisant ses paumes pour pomper doucement mon manche de haut en bas, je me serais presque évanoui. J'ai seulement réussi à m'arranger pour ne pas rugir de plaisir, rugissement dont j'avais tant besoin de me libérer.

Puis quand Bella mis son pouce sur mon gland pour en frotter la goutte de venin qui s'échappait de mon bout et qu'elle frotta ce même pouce enduit de mon essence sur ses lèvres boudeuses, je me figeais, stupéfait par le choc et le plaisir… Putain ! Bella est un petit chaton sexy ! Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'elle cachait d'autre…

Je baissais le regard vers elle, l'observant respectueusement alors que sa langue rose et brillante sortait de sa bouche pour lécher mon essence enduite sur ses lèvres, mon cœur s'affola pendant une seconde à propos du venin, mais mon cerveau vira la panique, disant que tout irait bien pour Bella, que le venin n'agissait qu'injecté directement dans le sang. Mon corps put alors prendre plaisir à se délecter de la vue de Bella me goûtant et laissez-moi vous dire que c'était CHAUD. Mon cerveau s'enflamma immédiatement à l'idée de la bouche de Bella sur ma queue, me goûtant pour de vrai, ses délicieuses et chaudes lèvres enroulées autour de ma bite et me suçant, PUTAIN, j'étais si proche d'exploser… de perdre le contrôle… Je devais l'arrêter, ça ne pouvait pas arriver…

« Bella » murmurais-je, le souffle haletant,

« S'il te plait, je ne tiendrai plus ( grognement)… beaucoup, tu ne sais pas ce que tu me fais (gémissement)… Je suis si proche… Je ne veux pas… Je ne peux pas te blesser Bella… Tu dois arrêter… S'il te plait ».

Je la suppliais pendant qu'elle continuait à me pomper la bite avec ses mains.

Bella plongea ses yeux dans les miens tout en continuant à donner du plaisir à ma bite et murmura d'une voix sexy.

« Je te connais, Edward, tu le veux… Tu en as besoin… S'il te plait, laisse-moi faire ça pour toi… Je sais que tu peux te contrôler et même si tu n'y arrives pas… Tu sais que je veux être comme toi… »

Je grognais, seulement cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas vraiment par plaisir.

« Bella, tu sais que je ne veux pas que cela se produise ».

Bella n'arrêta pourtant pas le mouvement de ses mains sur moi, quoiqu'elle me travaillait plus fort, me tenant encore plus fermement, j'étais si proche maintenant, « Bella », je haletais « s'il te plait » et elle m'a juste souri.

Nous avons soudainement entendu un bruit sourd provenant de la chambre de Charlie et nous nous étions tous deux figés là où nous nous trouvions, les mains de Bella agrippant toujours fermement ma bite douloureuse pendant que nous écoutions après les mouvements de Charlie.

Je fermais les yeux pendant que j'essayais d'écouter les pensées de Charlie, pour savoir s'il nous avait entendu, s'il voulait venir dans la chambre de Bella… Ce qui ne serait pas bon ! Premièrement, de se faire prendre, deuxièmement, je ne pense pas que je pourrais le supporter si Bella arrêtait de me toucher maintenant qu'elle avait commencé.

J'avais été si concentré sur le plaisir que Bella me donnait que j'avais ignoré que Charlie pouvait même se réveiller… pas bon Edward… Tu dois faire gaffe.

Les pensées de Charlie étaient axées sur l'espoir d'attraper quelques poissons aujourd'hui… Samedi, il était juste un peu plus de 5 heures du matin comme je l'ai remarqué alors que Charlie consultait sa montre. Heureusement, Charlie était pressé de se préparer et il attrapa seulement sa canne à pêche avant de dévaler les escaliers, sans vérifier dans la chambre de Bella. Il attrapa ses clefs et finalement, lorsque j'entendis sa voiture disparaître au bout de la route, je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Ni Bella ni moi n'avions bougé pendant près de dix minutes… Dix douloureuses minutes avec la poigne chaude de Bella sur ma queue douloureuse.

Mon soulagement fut brusquement interrompu par la sensation la plus inattendue, mes yeux fermés s'ouvrirent instantanément et un lourd grognement s'échappa de mes lèvres.

« Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa… Oh mon Dieu Bella… ahh ».

Je gémis alors que Bella m'a surpris en prenant ma bite raide et dure entre ses lèvres chaudes et humides.

« Putain Bella… Oh bon Dieu… S'il te plait… »

C'était la sensation la plus plaisante que j'ai jamais connu, elle passa sa chaude langue sur tout mon gland douloureux, léchant mon venin puis elle enferma mon bout entre ses lèvres pour le sucer fort. Elle bougea ensuite ses délicieuses lèvres le long de mon manche, en me prenant de plus en plus dans sa chaleur, et je gémissais et grognais, encore et encore, mes poings agrippant son fin duvet, le réduisant en lambeaux, juste comme mon contrôle… Il était en lambeaux, à peine contenu.

« Bella s'il te plait… Je suis si près de le perdre… S'il te plait… Arrête », lui dis-je désespérément… doucement.

Bella retira ses lèvres de ma bite en faisant un « pop » avec ses lèvres et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Dis-le si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux et j'arrêterais, mais je sais que tu ne peux pas… Tu le veux, j'ai confiance en toi, tout ira bien… Laisse seulement les choses aller », me dit-elle, son amour pour moi illuminant son regard.

Seigneur doit-elle vraiment me regarder comme ça…

« Laisses-toi aller Edward… J'ai confiance en toi… Ce qui doit arriver arrivera… Je t'aime ».

Et avec ça, elle remis ses lèvres sur mon érection douloureuse et suça toute ma longueur dans sa superbe bouche, me prenant entièrement jusqu'au fond de sa gorge.

Alors elle se mit à me sucer fortement, enroulant sa langue autour de ma bite et bougeant sa bouche de haut en bas, ses gémissements vibrant agréablement sur mon manche… Je le perdis et un lourd grognement rauque m'échappa, merci Seigneur, Charlie était parti. Je me laissai aller comme elle me l'avait dit… l'homme en moi abandonna, le monstre était libéré…

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?**_

_**Faites le moi savoir avec vos reviews !**_

_**Mille mercis à la délicieuse Mèl pour sa superbe traduction, sans elle, vous ne pourriez pas lire cette fiction !**_

_**N'oubliez pas, si vous envoyez des reviews, vous aurez le prochain chapitre avant Noël !**_

_**Bisous, Morgs xxoo.**_


	4. Prendre Bella

_**A/N :**__** Salut tout le monde !!**_

_**Mille mercis pour toutes vos charmantes reviews et comme promis, voici le chapitre 4, un petit cadeau de Noël en avance pour vous tous !**_

_**Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël !**_

_**Plein de bisous de l'hémisphère sud !**_

_**Bisous, Morgs xxoo**_

_**PS : plein de câlins et de bisous à la délicieuse Mèl qui par amour pour cette fiction fait un excellent travail de traduction !**_

_**T/N**__** : Joyeux Noël à tous et gros bisous !**_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Précédemment :_

_Alors elle se mit à me sucer fortement, enroulant sa langue autour de ma bite et bougeant sa bouche de haut en bas, ses gémissements vibrant agréablement sur mon manche… Je le perdis et un lourd grognement rauque m'échappa, merci Seigneur, Charlie était parti. Je me laissai aller comme elle me l'avait dit… l'homme en moi abandonna, le monstre était libéré…_

EPOV : 

Le spectacle de ma splendide Bella, nue et penchée sur mon corps, sa délicieuse et chaude bouche suçant ma bite, me donnant le plus grandiose plaisir que je n'avais jamais connu, était simplement beaucoup trop difficile à supporter pour mon immense self-contrôle, surtout avec les paroles de Bella qui me donnait la permission de me laisser aller. Cela a fourni la dernière fissure de mon armure, la dernière entaille sur la corde déjà sérieusement entamée de mon contrôle et le monstre en moi se leva pour prendre ce qu'elle m'offrait. J'étais vraiment trop loin, trop fasciné par Bella.

J'étais si loin dans le plaisir maintenant, aux mains de sa langue sans merci et je me laissais aller, simplement entraîner dans le plaisir et guider par mes instincts les plus primaires. Je réussis à émettre un dernier halètement d'avertissement « Bellaaaa s'il te plait… », mais Bella ne tint pas compte de mon cri faible et désespéré.

Elle suça simplement ma queue plus fort et plus vite, prit mes couilles douloureuses en coupe dans sa main douce et chaude, les pressant doucement et je poussai un grognement bestial puis le dernier fil de mon contrôle se brisa…

Je devins alors esclave de mes instincts élémentaires, recherchant désespérément et uniquement deux choses : plaisir et sang, les deux pouvant venir de mon magnifique amour.

Mes mains se précipitaient sur Bella, cavalant sur ses bras minces et pâles et trouvèrent ses épaules qui étaient courbées puisqu'elle me suçait la queue. Mes mains agrippèrent rapidement mais doucement ses épaules, la poussant hâtivement à s'allonger sur le dos. Ma bite sauta de sa bouche par surprise et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était allongée, avec ma forme nue recouvrant son magnifique corps tout aussi nu.

Bella regarda rapidement mon visage et lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les miens, je les aperçus s'écarquiller brièvement d'effarement en voyant le désir et la bestialité qu'elle lisait dans les miens, avant qu'elle ne le cache rapidement. Elle me fit alors un clin d'oeil : prendre le plaisir qu'elle voulait tant me donner.

Après avoir vu cet éclat d'affolement dans son regard, mon self-contrôle avait presque refait surface. Presque… Mais mon désir était simplement beaucoup trop écrasant maintenant qu'il avait été relâché et cela lui donnait libre cours pour prendre Bella et tout ce qu'elle pouvait m'offrir…

Je planais quelques secondes de plus au-dessus du corps de bella, lui donnant ainsi le temps de m'arrêter… ou de s'échapper, mais elle ne fit rien de cela ; les dés étaient jetés, je ne pouvais pas attendre une seconde de plus.

J'abaissai rapidement mon corps tremblant afin de recouvrir la chaleureuse douceur de Bella, mes jambes placées entre ses cuisses crémeuses et lorsque ma bite douloureuse rencontra la chaleur de son ventre et de son centre, un grognement de plaisir s'échappa involontairement du fin fond de ma gorge.

Bella entoura mon dos de ses bras, plaquant nos corps l'un contre l'autre, et la sensation de ses chauds et délicieux seins se pressant contre mon torse était une pure félicité. Je me hâtais de prendre son visage en coupe dans mes mains et l'embrassais voracement, lui montrant ainsi à quel point j'avais pu refouler ma faim d'elle. Mes lèvres étaient brutales dans leur intensité, mais elle s'empressa de partager ma faim, m'embrassant passionnément en retour et ouvrant les lèvres pour autoriser ma langue à entrer dans sa délicieuse bouche.

Bella m'excita encore plus en laissant échapper de magnifiques petits soupirs de plaisir, haletant doucement mon prénom entre nos baisers frénétiques. C'était le plus beau son que je n'avais jamais entendu et la pensée que je puisse lui donner tant de plaisir me fit la vouloir encore plus. Mes mains s'empressaient de courir sur son visage, ses beaux cheveux puis caressaient ses bras de bas en haut.

Pendant que Bella me serrait étroitement contre elle, ses mains chaudes caressant mon dos de bas en haut, m'envoyant des frissons de plaisir dans tout le corps, je pris ses délicieux seins en coupe dans mes mains, les moulant doucement avec mes mains froides avant de saisir délicatement et de tortiller ses pointes tendues.

« Oh seigneur Edward » gémit-elle désespérément « s'il te plait… plus ».

Le ton désespéré de sa voix m'alla droit jusqu'à mon érection douloureuse, me faisant la vouloir incroyablement plus.

Si elle en voulait plus, alors je lui en donnerai plus… Et j'arrachais rapidement mes lèvres des siennes, la laissant libre de gémir et haleter pour moi, encore et encore, pendant que je lui donnais du plaisir avec des baisers froids, partout sur son visage, avant de les déposer ensuite sur son délicieux cou, mais je ne m'attardais pas là, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de céder à la tentation, alors à la place, je déplaçais rapidement mes lèvres jusqu'à ses magnifiques seins. Je les entourais de baisers, provoquant des cris de plaisir de sa part, des cris pour en avoir plus et à partir de maintenant, je donnerai à ma Bella tout ce qu'elle veut. Je posais tout d'abord mes lèvres glaciales pour embrasser le pourtour de ses mamelons, la torturant en m'approchant dangereusement de ses tétons, mais je ne cédais pas jusqu'à ce que Bella halète avidement « Edward s'il te plait… ».

Je posais finalement mes lèvres sur l'un de ses seins pour embrasser goulûment son téton tendu avant de m'occuper de l'autre ensuite. Je revins alors à mon point de départ pour lécher et sucer avidement son téton, ce qui entraîna Bella à haleter et gémir mon prénom désespérément. Cela l'entraîna ensuite à frotter son bassin contre le mien et ma bite déjà incroyablement excitée, ce qui m'obligea à arracher mes lèvres de son sein pour que je puisse haleter mon propre plaisir.

« Seigneur Bella… C'est si bon… S'il te plait ».

Et je relevais mon regard désespéré pour croiser celui de Bella, illuminé par le plaisir.

Mes yeux suppliaient silencieusement Bella de ce que j'étais incapable de lui demander verbalement, avoir la permission de l'aimer, de la prendre, de lui donner ce qu'elle clamait vouloir. Les yeux de Bella croisèrent les miens et elle hocha doucement de la tête puis me fit un sourire sexy avant d'agripper mon visage de ses mains et de m'attirer à elle, m'embrassant avec une passion accrue et le sort était jeté, il n'y avait plus de retour possible, mon contrôle s'était fait la malle, maintenant j'étais entièrement dirigé par mes envies et besoins.

J'embrassais Bella goulûment, nos lèvres affamées se dévoraient et nos langues s'exploraient l'une l'autre tandis que mes mains se fusionnaient encore une fois aux délicieux seins de Bella, tortillant ses tétons, la faisant haleter à perdre haleine, réclamant plus. Je fis courir mes mains sur son corps, le long de ses flancs, sur ses hanches, avant de saisir doucement ses cuisses et de les écarter pour que mon corps désespéré et endolori puisse se nicher fermement entre ses jambes, autorisant ma bite à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa fente détrempée et endolorie et putain ! Juste la sensation d'être si proche… Oh seigneur…

Les mains de Bella courraient sur mon dos, de bas en haut, mais lorsqu'elles détectèrent mon hésitation ou son besoin d'en vouloir plus, elles fit glisser ses douces mains chaudes plus bas dans mon dos avant de les faire courir doucement sur mes fesses avant de les agripper et d'appuyer dessus, essayant de réduire l'espace entre nos corps, tout en plaquant son bassin contre le mien, me suppliant silencieusement d'en faire plus, de la prendre et qui étais-je pour le lui refuser.

Après un dernier regard désespéré dans ses magnifiques profondeurs chocolatées, je laissais s'échapper un grognement brutal et écartais ses cuisses en grand avec mes mains pour ensuite placer rapidement le bout de ma bite raide à son entrée trempée. Je plaçais ensuite mes mains au-dessus de ses épaules pour supporter mon poids. Je regardais intensément ses beaux yeux qui brillaient d'amour et de plaisir puis rapidement, mais doucement, je poussais ma queue dans ses profondeurs chaudes. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement à cause de la douleur, seigneur, elle était serrée. Je me suis ensuite reculé puis enfoncé à nouveau, cette fois l'empalant complètement sur ma bite puis nous ne bougions plus pendant quelques instants, afin de lui donner le temps de s'adapter à ma taille. Nos yeux se fixaient intensément alors que nous nous laissions envahir par le plaisir et que j'essayais de dominer l'animal assoiffé en moi.

Lentement, Bella se mit à serrer ses muscles internes autour de ma queue et putain ! les sensations n'avaient carrément rien à voir avec ce que j'avais pu expérimenter auparavant. C'était le plaisir le plus grand que d'être entouré par sa chaleur, sa douceur. Lentement, je retirais ma bite jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que mon gland qui soit en elle, puis je m'enfonçais rapidement à nouveau, recommençant encore et encore, accélérant mon rythme et mes pénétrations pendant que Bella se cambrait, suppliant pour plus, d'aller plus vite et plus fort. Et c'est ce que je fis, plongeant violemment en elle, lui donnant ce que nous voulions tous les deux et putain, les sons de ses râles de plaisir, je ne voudrais jamais les oublier.

Bella venait à ma rencontre, pénétration après pénétration, ses muscles se serrant autour de ma bite palpitante, me tenant fermement puis je sentis ses parois internes trembler et sus qu'elle était aussi proche que je l'étais. Alors je fis glisser une main entre nos corps et trouvai son clitoris, le caressant juste comme elle l'aimait, comme je l'avais appris. Elle criait mon prénom « Edward… Oh seigneur… Putain Edward » et le son de ces mots venant de la belle bouche de Bella m'excitait encore plus. Bella, comme moi, était totalement perdue dans les sensations de nos corps.

Je continuais de m'enfoncer violemment en elle, caressant frénétiquement son clito tandis qu'elle était pantelante et haletante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle hoquète rapidement.

« Edward… Je suis si près… Je vais… »

« Oui amour, lâches-toi », haletais-je, et elle le fit.

Ses parois convulsèrent et se serrèrent sur ma bite, envahies par l'orgasme. Pendant qu'elle était perdue dans le plaisir, hurlant mon nom, je me laissais aller, m'enfonçant en elle encore plus fort et mon propre orgasme me submergea et mes halètements de son prénom joignirent les siens.

Alors Bella fit quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu, une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas gérer, elle hurla « Mords-moi… Oh seigneur Edward mords-moi s'il te plait », tout en continuant à être envahie par son orgasme et j'étais tellement plongé dans mon plaisir que mon contrôle n'a eu aucune chance. Mon corps s'enfonça au sein du sien, se libérant en elle, et j'étais tellement perdu dans le plaisir que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je ne trouvais pas la force de m'arrêter. Ma bouche plongea jusqu'à son cou qui était voûté à cause de son orgasme et je fis la seule chose que j'avais pourtant juré ne jamais faire, je mordis ma Bella. Mes dents percèrent la peau juste au-dessus de sa veine palpitante alors que mon orgasme m'envahissait, tout comme son corps. Et je m'abreuvais à Bella, et le goût de son sang, seigneur j'ai presque eu un autre orgasme.

Mes mains saisissaient frénétiquement l'épaule et le cou de Bella, tenant son corps contre moi pour que je puisse boire désespérément à son cou, puis Bella se tendit contre moi et cria désespérément « Edwaaaarrrrd ».

J'ai bronché parce que ce n'était pas un cri de plaisir, c'était un cri de douleur, de désespoir et bien que l'animal en moi ne voulait jamais s'arrêter de boire ce sang délicieux, je réalisai que j'étais lentement en train de drainer et de tuer mon amour et je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se produire.

J'appelais toute ma force intérieure et arrachais ma bouche bestiale de sa gorge et à la vitesse vampirique, j'arrachais mon corps du sien et filais de l'autre côté de la pièce avant de me retourner pour regarder ma Bella. Et seigneur, la vue de son corps nu, le seul auquel j'avais donné autant de plaisir était maintenant tordu par la douleur, la douleur que j'avais causée.

Je suis un monstre, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Laissez-moi savoir avec une review !**

**Bisous, Morgs xxoo**


	5. La transformation de Bella

_**A/N :**__** Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos merveilleuses reviews, je les adore ! **_

_**Et encore et toujours merci à la délicieuse Mèl pour sa traduction !**_

_**Bisous à tous !**_

_**T/N :**__** Hello !**_

_**De rien ma belle ! Une histoire de chaudasse comme celle-ci mérite**_

_**mille fois d'être traduite !**_

_**Je t'avais bien promis de t'aider à mouiller quelques petites culottes francophones, non ?**_

_**Bisous ;)**_

* * *

_Précédemment :_

_« J'appelais toute ma force intérieure et arrachais ma bouche bestiale de sa gorge et à la vitesse vampirique, j'arrachais mon corps du sien et filais de l'autre côté de la pièce avant de me retourner pour regarder ma Bella. Et seigneur, la vue de son corps nu, le seul auquel j'avais donné autant de plaisir était maintenant tordu par la douleur, la douleur que j'avais causée. _

_Je suis un monstre, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… »_

* * *

EPOV :

Je me tenais de l'autre côté de la pièce où Bella était allongée, me sentant impuissant… honteux, un million d'autres choses encore. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… Je suis vraiment un monstre. J'avais pris Bella et maintenant, je regrettais la façon dont je l'avais fait, elle méritait mieux, elle méritait d'être aimée. J'avais pris sa virginité et maintenant j'avais pris sa vie… son âme, je suis un monstre en effet…

Je regardais ma Bella, nue et se tordant de douleur sur son lit maintenant, alors que quelques minutes avant j'avais été entraîné dans le plaisir avec elle, son toucher, sa chaleur, son corps. C'était le plus grand plaisir que j'avais jamais expérimenté et lorsqu'elle s'est jetée dans mes bras et a haleté ces mots… J'étais trop faible… trop monstrueux… un vampire et mon désir de sang l'a emporté. Rien que d'y repenser maintenant, me rappeler le goût de son sang, je sentais le venin affluer de nouveau dans ma gorge. Mais je l'ai rapidement avalé et me sentais encore plus coupable, c'était mal… égoïste, je devais prendre soin de Bella.

J'ai rapidement évalué mes options : je pourrais l'emmener et m'enfuir… non. Je pourrais nous cacher, mais je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment une option, cela ne me ressemblait pas et je serai incapable de vivre avec une telle décision. Non, je devais la ramener à la maison… la conduire auprès de Carlisle et Esmée. Carlisle saura quoi faire… mais pour ma famille qui allait voir ma honte, savoir quel faible monstre je suis…

Non, me frappais-je moi-même, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi ; c'est à propos Bella et ce qui est le mieux pour elle, _ce qui aurait été bien c'est de garder mes stupides dents loin de son cou, évidemment_, pensais-je douloureusement.

Puis je pensais à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire à ma famille, à… Oh seigneur, Charlie.

Bella, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, je hurlais mon désespoir intérieurement et m'écroulais, tombant à genoux juste à côté de son corps se tordant de douleur sur le lit, enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains, des sanglots silencieux de honte et de chagrin déchiraient mon corps.

Ma minute d'apitoiement fut soudainement interrompue par mon téléphone qui vibrait dans la poche de mon pantalon dont je m'étais débarrassé dans un coin de la chambre de Bella. Je me précipitais pour le ramasser, de peur de déranger Bella.

« Edward ? » Alice cria désespérément,

« Alice », murmurais-je en retour anxieusement.

« Viens à la maison Edward, Bella sera bien mieux ici », dit-elle calmement.

Il n'y avait ni colère, ni jugement dans le ton de sa voix ; elle était juste tendre et concernée, me faisant l'aimer encore plus.

« Charlie… », réussis-je à murmurer.

« Edward », répondis Alice avec assurance, « écris une note à Charlie en imitant l'écriture de Bella, disant qu'elle vient pour rester quelques jours avec moi parce qu'avec Jasper nous avons eu une très grosse dispute, que je suis totalement dévastée et un vrai déchet et que j'ai besoin que Bella vienne pour me consoler pendant quelques jours. Dit qu'il ne faut pas qu'il s'inquiète, qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle l'appellera très bientôt. Ça marchera Edward, Charlie m'aime bien et il déteste carrément les filles hystériques et en larmes. Nous aurons au moins quelques jours alors, le temps pour moi de voir ce qu'il va arriver… », dit elle calmement.

« Ok Alice, merci… À bientôt… », marmonnais-je torturé et claquant mon téléphone pour le fermer. Je descendis rapidement pour récupérer le bloc-note près du téléphone et griffonnais un mot pour Charlie en imitant l'écriture de Bella puis le collais sur le frigo où j'étais sûr qu'il le verrait.

Je m'élançais ensuite dans la chambre de Bella et j'ai de nouveau été frappé par l'agonie et l'énormité de ce que j'avais fait en voyant Bella clouée au lit par la douleur. Je m'approchais doucement de Bella et ramassais tendrement son corps tordu par la souffrance. Les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent brièvement et je fus instantanément frappé par la douleur évidente qui flamboyait en eux puis elle marmonna doucement mais péniblement « Edward… » et si mon cœur battait encore, il se serait brisé. La douleur qu'elle devait subir, je savais ce que c'était, un vampire n'oublie jamais ça. Alors Bella succomba une fois de plus à l'incendie et y dériva à nouveau.

J'ai tendrement mais rapidement enroulé Bella dans son peignoir et me suis glissé hors de la fenêtre de sa chambre dans la nuit noire, l'aube n'était plus très loin maintenant, l'horizon commençait doucement à paraître. Je portais tendrement une gémissante et souffrante Bella à travers la forêt sombre en direction de ma maison, je voulais y aller aussi rapidement que possible, mais je ne pouvais pas aller trop vite parce que je voulais la bousculer le moins possible. Alors je la tenais simplement serrée contre mon torse et plaçais de tendres mais désespérés baisers sur son front et fourrais mon nez dans ses cheveux pendant que je courrais vers la maison pour rencontrer mon sort… mon jugement… ma honte.

J'étais finalement arrivé près de la maison et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai ralenti une fraction de seconde afin que je puisse essayer d'entendre les pensées de ma famille. Pour ressentir leur honte et leur déception à mon égard, mais étrangement leurs pensées étaient l'écho de celles d'Alice, ils se sentaient simplement concernés envers Bella et moi. Ils n'émettaient pas de jugements ou de déception à ce moment là, bien que Rosalie pensait que j'étais stupide d'être venu ici en premier lieu et Emmett qui était plutôt fier de moi pour avoir perdu ma virginité après tout ce temps, bien qu'il souhaitait que je n'aie pas eu à blesser Bella pour le faire…

J'arrivais finalement à la maison et grimpais les quelques marches du perron puis entrais dans le salon où toute ma famille se trouvait, après qu'Alice les ait réunis pour attendre mon arrivée imminente. Je tournais mon regard en premier vers Carlisle, dont les yeux brillaient en regardant Bella allongée mollement entre mes bras, avant de rencontrer mon regard. Ses pensées cependant étaient emplies de rien d'autre que de la compassion et de la compréhension mais par-dessus tout de l'amour, pour chacun d'entre nous.

Je l'observais attentivement, essayant de lui transmettre mes peurs et mes inquiétudes ; mais tout ce qu'il sut me répondre silencieusement fut,

« Il y aura un temps pour ça plus tard, Edward. Prends soin de Bella, emmène-la dans ta chambre, réconforte-la, aime la… C'est tout ce que tu peux faire pour elle maintenant » et comme pour ponctuer ses mots, Bella remua énormément dans mes bras et laissa échapper un grognement de douleur qui me fit tressaillir, comme si quelqu'un me blessait physiquement.

J'ai échangé un dernier regard intense avec Carlisle puis j'ai couru dans les escaliers avec ma Bella dans les bras pour l'emmener dans ma chambre sombre et confortable. J'allongeais doucement Bella sur le lit et ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement, la douleur irradiant de ses profondeurs chocolat qui s'étaient ancrées dans mes yeux. Nous nous regardions intensément l'un l'autre pendant une seconde jusqu'à ce que Bella murmure si faiblement mais péniblement

« Je brûle Edward… S'il te plait, fais que ça s'arrête… S'il te plait », criait-elle désespérément, me suppliant de l'aider.

Je regardais intensément ma Bella, essayant de lui transmettre ma tristesse… mon regret et mon impuissance. Je lui murmurais doucement et anxieusement « Bella… Je suis tellement désolé, pardonne-moi s'il te plait… C'était beaucoup trop… j'étais trop faible… je suis tellement désolé ».

Comme s'il sentait mon égoïsme et mon impuissance, Jasper se rua dans la chambre « Edward, arrête de jouer les émos, Bella souffre, elle n'a pas besoin de t'entendre chialer sur tes problèmes ».

« Comment puis-je l'aider Jasper ? » le suppliais-je pratiquement, je n'avais pas l'intention de me préoccuper de moi, je me sentais seulement si inutile et hors de contrôle, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider…

« Je ne suis pas sûr… » Répondit-il et je pouvais le voir fouiller rapidement sa mémoire et son expérience avec les transformations et évolutions des vampires nouveaux-nés mais il ne trouva rien. Puis il se rappela les souvenirs et sentiments qu'il avait perçus lorsque Bella et moi étions ensembles avant de dire soudainement,

« Et bien elle est toujours plus calme quand tu la touches, essaye de l'enlacer », proposa t'il.

J'ai timidement pris la main de Bella dans la mienne et posé mon autre main tendrement sur sa joue. Les yeux de Bella frémirent en réaction à mon toucher puis ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Je regardais Jasper en paniquant, mais il observait seulement Bella respectueusement.

« Jasper », suppliais-je « est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

Il détourna finalement le regard de Bella pour me regarder, « Ouais, elle est définitivement plus calme quand tu la touches, c'est stupéfiant et je pense que la douleur a déjà dû diminuer un peu, peut-être à cause de ta peau froide », se dit-il, ses pensées fascinées par le puzzle qu'était Bella.

Jasper nous laissa ensuite seuls pour faire des recherches sur les possibilités et les idées que Bella venait de forger dans son esprit. Bella cependant était toujours tordue par la douleur, mais plus autant qu'avant. Je pensais alors que si mon contact froid soulageait Bella, je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour l'aider, pour atténuer sa souffrance autant que possible, elle ne la méritait pas.

J'enlevais le peignoir de Bella dans l'obscurité et retirais mon Tshirt puis attirais Bella contre moi pour la tenir étroitement enlacée contre mon corps froid. Elle arrêta instantanément de se tordre de douleur et ses bras s'enroulèrent instinctivement autour de moi, essayant de me toucher le plus possible et je devais croire que ma peau froide l'aidait.

Nous sommes restés enlacés pendant des heures, essayant de soulager Bella avec mon contact frais autant que possible. La nuit tomba avant de laisser place à un autre jour, pendant que je restais avec Bella et ma famille qui s'inquiétait en bas. Pendant tout ce temps, je tenais tendrement ma Bella, mes mains posées sur son visage, mes lèvres fraîches caressant les siennes, mon haleine glacée fouettant son visage pendant que je lui murmurais ma tristesse, la suppliant de me pardonner. Je décidais alors de raconter à Bella mon secret le plus profond, mes désirs les plus secrets en lui disant combien de fois j'avais pensé à ce qu'il se passerait si je le faisais, même si je me croyais incapable de succomber à ma soif de son sang. Et je lui confessais mes rêves sur nous, notre futur ensemble…

Mais ensuite, le second soir, Bella recommença à se tordre de douleur, des gémissements de souffrance s'échappant de ses lèvres. Je pouvais dire qu'elle était en pleine mutation, elle était plus vampire qu'humaine maintenant et sa peau était plus dure, plus aussi chaude, ressemblant plus à la mienne à présent. Par conséquent, ma peau perdait cette sensation de fraîcheur et ma propre douleur s'intensifia parce que la brûlure n'allait faire que s'amplifier à partir de maintenant pour Bella et je ne pourrais plus l'aider à se libérer de l'incendie.

Lorsque la douleur devint beaucoup trop intense pour elle, tôt dans la matinée, les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent en grand, la souffrance enflammant son regard. Elle fixa son regard suppliant sur moi et je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose à part la serrer dans mes bras et lui répéter encore et encore que je l'aimais et que tout ça serait bientôt terminé. Cela ne sera plus très long maintenant, d'ici demain matin Bella sera un vampire et je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qu'il arriverait ensuite….

* * *

_**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?**_

_**Une petite review pour me le faire savoir ?**_

_**Je vous souhaite également à tous de passer une bonne année !**_

_**Et pour mon anniversaire, le Jour de l'An, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi une review !**_

Bisous à tous, Morgs xxoo 


	6. Chapter 6 La chevauchée de Bella

_**A/N : Salut tout le monde !**_

**Je vous remercie beaucoup pour tous les vœux de Nouvel Année et mon anniversaire que vous m'avez souhaité !!!**

_**Et les reviews aussi, je vous adore !**_

_**Comme toujours, un grand merci à la délicieuse Mèl, merci ma chérie et je te promets un nouveau chapitre bientôt (en anglais, ndlt) pour tremper ta p'tite culotte ;D**_

_**Bises, Morgs xxoo**_

_**T/N **__**: Hello ! Juste pour vous dire que j'ai particulièrement adoré ce passage de l'état humain à état vampire… Mais… Ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré ! Biz tous**_

_

* * *

_

_Précédemment :_

_« Lorsque la douleur devint beaucoup trop intense pour elle, tôt dans la matinée, les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent en grand, la souffrance enflammant son regard. Elle fixa son regard suppliant sur moi et je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose à part la serrer dans mes bras et lui répéter encore et encore que je l'aimais et que tout ça serait bientôt terminé. Cela ne sera plus très long maintenant, d'ici demain matin Bella sera un vampire et je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qu'il arriverait ensuite…. »_

EPOV :

J'avais tenu ma Bella, brûlante et saccagée, étroitement dans mes bras pour les quelques dernières heures de torture, jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Écoutant lentement son cœur mourir, ses battements de plus en plus faibles et espacés, je sus qu'il n'y en aurait plus pour longtemps.

Boum

Boum

Puis… silence.

Rien.

Bella se calma soudainement dans mes bras, son corps se rigidifia avec ces derniers soubresauts de vie, ceux que mon venin brûlant lui avait volés. J'enroulais mes bras encore plus étroitement autour d'elle, me servant de mon corps pour lui faire savoir que j'étais là et qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent encore dans le silence et ma patience atteint ses limites. Je voulais que ma Bella revienne, la supplier de me pardonner, lui dire que je l'aimais… Pitié Seigneur, faites qu'elle soit toujours ma Bella.

Tout à coup, je sentis les doigts de Bella bouger légèrement dans mon dos et je soupirais de soulagement, il était temps. J'ôtais mon visage de l'arche de son cou, bougeant très lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle était un nouveau-né après tout. Je regardais son visage, cherchant ses beaux yeux, mais ils étaient toujours fermés.

J'étais impatient et j'ai bêtement retiré l'une de mes mains de son dos pour la poser doucement sur sa joue. Les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent immédiatement et elle poussa un sifflement aigu, totalement en alerte. Ses splendides mais saisissants yeux cramoisis flamboyaient, j'ai essayé de ne pas flancher mais j'étais effrayé de sa réaction. Je la regardais, mes yeux fascinés par la profondeur des siens, mes doigts caressant doucement sa joue.

Brusquement, Bella poussa un autre sifflement aigu et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, elle avait arraché mes mains de son corps avec une force surprenante. Elle sauta du lit, vola dans l'autre coin de ma chambre avec une habilité impressionnante ; le corps tendu et en position, prête à l'attaque, un sifflement sauvage s'échappa de sa gorge.

Sa vitesse et sa force me firent sursauter, et même si j'avais su qu'elle serait un nouveau-né avec toutes ces qualités, j'étais tout de même choqué. Je n'en avais pas été autant surpris lorsque j'avais vu la transformation d'Emmett ou de Rosalie, mais là encore, je n'avais pas été étroitement lié avec eux non plus.

Je me suis déplacé sur le lit jusqu'à me trouver à l'opposé de Bella en bougeant le plus lentement que je le pouvais et de la façon la moins menaçante possible. Je n'ai jamais rompu le contact visuel avec Bella et ses yeux rouges suivaient le moindre de mes mouvements. Elle ajustait constamment sa posture selon mes mouvements, de sorte qu'elle était prête à frapper à tout moment. Cela m'énervait de voir Bella agir de cette façon et je souhaitais de tout mon cœur que ce n'était que temporaire, qu'elle ne serait pas entièrement régie par sa soif et qu'elle allait me revenir.

Je bougeais lentement, prenant une posture non menaçante et j'essayais de laisser tout mon amour pour elle illuminer mon regard. La suppliant de réaliser que c'était moi et que je n'allais pas la blesser, que je l'aimais.

« Bella », murmurais-je désespérément. Je vis son corps flancher au son de ma voix, une ébauche de sifflement s'échappa de sa bouche ; elle me regardait avec méfiance et se déplaça pour se mettre dans une position accroupie… pas bon signe.

« Bella mon amour… c'est moi… Edward », dis-je doucement. Ses yeux clignèrent pendant une seconde puis elle bougea prudemment à nouveau. « Bella, tu te rappelles qui je suis ? Ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? », murmurais-je, mes yeux la suppliaient de revenir à moi. Ses yeux clignèrent encore mais elle ne bougea pas. Je ne fis que regarder Bella, mon amour flamboyant vers elle tandis qu'elle m'observait avec circonspection.

Après ce qu'il me semblait des heures, j'essayais encore « Bella mon amour… tu te rappelles de moi ? » la supplais-je. Cette fois, elle flancha, elle laissa s'échapper un très léger grognement du plus profond de sa gorge, ça sonnait presque… sexy.

Bella abandonna progressivement sa posture agressive, commença à se redresser, ses yeux ne coupant aucunement le contact visuel avec les miens, pas même une seconde. J'étais cependant encouragé par son attitude détendue et risquais de faire un pas vers elle. Alors que je le fis, ses yeux quittèrent les miens pour se poser instantanément sur mon pied pendant que je faisais ce pas. Elle siffla doucement mais n'esquissa aucun geste d'attaque.

Cela m'encourageait, alors je fis un autre pas vers elle, puis encore un autre, bougeant vraiment très lentement autour du lit jusqu'à l'endroit où elle se trouvait, dans le coin de la chambre. Je m'arrêtais à une courte distance d'elle, l'arrière de mes jambes cognant contre le lit, essayant de rester le plus loin d'elle possible que me le permettait le petit espace entre elle dans son coin et le lit. Nous étions maintenant éloignés de quelques centimètres et je pouvais voir que tout son corps était tendu, ses narines flairant l'air d'une manière sexy alors qu'elle s'imprégnait de mon parfum et de mon corps. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, je ne pouvais rien penser d'autre.

« Bella », murmurais-je à nouveau. « C'est moi, Edward mon amour », lui dis-je, plongeant profondément dans ses yeux et essayant de percevoir une lueur de reconnaissance. « Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis, Bella ? »

Ses yeux clignèrent rapidement, parcourant mon corps de haut en bas, puis elle s'élança sur moi, me sautant dessus avant même que je ne puisse réagir. Elle me poussa sur le lit, chevaucha mes cuisses et me plaqua sur le matelas, mes bras se levèrent en réaction et elle les agrippa d'une poigne de fer puis les plaqua sur le lit, au-dessus de ma tête.

Ses cuisses avaient l'air d'être en acier, elles me maintenaient fermement et dans cette position vulnérable, j'étais coincé par sa force, pris au piège… sans défenses. Mes yeux cherchaient désespérément les siens, la suppliant silencieusement de se rappeler qui j'étais et de ne pas m'attaquer. Mais quand mes yeux trouvèrent ses profondeurs cramoisies, j'étais stupéfait.

Ma Bella était de retour, ses yeux luisaient de son amour pour moi, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Mais ses yeux avaient une nouvelle lueur, ils étaient vitreux… d'excitation. Putain Bella ! Malgré ma position vulnérable, mes pensées devenaient avides et je me sentais durcir à nouveau contre son centre chaud, là où elle chevauchait mes cuisses.

Ses yeux devinrent encore plus vitreux lorsqu'elle aperçut ma queue raide, et elle laissa échapper un doux ronronnement sexy puis plaqua ses hanches contre les miennes, frottant son centre contre ma bite douloureuse et un grognement guttural provint du fin fond de ma gorge et se joignit aux siens. Putain, en devenant un nouveau-né, Bella s'est transformée en petit chaton sexy !

« Bella », haletais-je. « Sais-tu qui je suis ? Te rappelles-tu ce qu'il s'est passé ? », demandais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux tandis que j'essayais vainement de me défaire de son emprise.

Elle me regarda tout simplement avec un petit sourire sexy et resserra sa poigne sur mes mains, se penchant lentement jusqu'à mon cou, son souffle chaud fouettant ma peau alors qu'elle soufflait dans mon oreille. « Est-ce que je sais qui tu es ?», demanda t'elle d'une voix rauque. Seigneur, sa voix était sexy, m'allant directement à la bite.

Bella plana au-dessus de mon cou, « oui » murmura t'elle avant de darder sa langue pour lécher la courbure de mon oreille. Mon corps frémit instantanément en réponse à son toucher et à la réalisation que ma Bella était de retour et, encore mieux, qu'elle me voulait toujours. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher et plaquais mon bassin contre le sien, l'enfonçant en son centre, puis Bella grogna lourdement en réponse avant de rire d'une manière sexy et de sucer le lobe de mon oreille dans sa délicieuse bouche. Je grognais de plaisir à cette sensation, grognement qui tourna en grondement douloureux lorsqu'elle mordit durement ma peau sensible de vampire.

« Putain Bella », soufflais-je et j'essayais à nouveau de me libérer de son emprise, mais ce n'était pas à son idée et il n'y avait aucun moyen que je puisse m'échapper à ce moment. Je soupirais doucement et commençais ma confession.

« Bella mon amour… Je suis tellement désolé, s'il te plait, pardonne-moi. Mon contrôle n'était pas assez fort, je suis tellement désolé je n'aurai pas dû te prendre comme ça et surtout je n'aurai jamais dû te mordre. S'il te plait, pardonne-moi », suppliais-je.

Elle ôta son visage de mon cou, ses magnifiques yeux rouges plongés dans les miens ; elle mit un doigt sur ma bouche pour me stopper. « chut », me dit-elle, le regard empli de désir et de faim… de moi.

Cette étincelle dans son regard m'alla droit à la bite, me rendant encore plus raide que je ne l'étais et Bella enfonça et frotta son bassin contre le mien en réponse. Putain… Qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait… « Mais Bella… » soufflais-je, mais elle pressa son doigt plus fort contre ma bouche, m'intimant au silence. Elle secoua la tête, ses yeux me demandant de ne pas recommencer. Je ne pus m'en empêcher et léchais son doigt savoureux. Elle grogna et enfonça son bassin contre le mien encore plus fort et je me mis pratiquement à ronronner en réponse.

Elle m'observa intensément pendant quelques secondes de plus avant de bouger mes mains captives, les emprisonnant dans une seule de ses mains, libérant l'autre. Je savais qu'à présent j'étais capable de briser son emprise, mais il n'y avait pas moyen que je le fasse, ça m'amusait énormément maintenant. Bella caressa mon bras doucement de haut en bas, comme si elle explorait ma peau pour la toute première fois, provoquant des frémissements de plaisir qui parcouraient mon corps. Ses doigts peignèrent ensuite mes cheveux, causant encore plus de frissons de désir, seigneur, j'adore lorsqu'elle fait ça. Ensuite elle caressa doucement et explora mon visage et mon cou avant d'atteindre le col de ma chemise. Sa main s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes, puis, aussi rapide que l'éclair, elle arracha ma chemise d'une main. J'étais stupéfait par sa vitesse et sa faim… C'était presque bestial.

Elle me libéra de son emprise mais je laissais mes mains où elles se trouvaient, au-dessus de ma tête et elle me sourit pour me montrer son approbation. Ses mains caressaient mon torse nu, ses doigts éraflant ma peau sensible de haut en bas, putain, elle me tue ! Soudainement, sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne, m'embrassant goulûment, sa langue attaquant agressivement la mienne et c'était mon tour d'être à bout de souffle.

« Putain Bella », gémis-je entre ses baisers frénétiques.

« Mmmm », gémit-elle en réponse, sans ôter sa bouche de la mienne, pas même une seconde. Je posais mes mains sur son dos pour le caresser et les fis courir doucement de bas en haut.

« Plus », grogna t'elle.

« Maintenant ! » elle gronda en enfonçant son bassin dans le mien.

Je compris l'allusion. J'arrachais rapidement sa chemise et en libérais son corps, balançant les lambeaux de tissus au sol et je grognais à la vue de ses seins à la peau pâle exposés à mon regard. Je pris ses seins en coupe et les moulais de mes mains, explorant avec impatience et avidité sa peau de vampire. Elle gémit sous mon toucher, se cambrant contre mes mains, la tête rejetée en arrière, ivre de plaisir alors que je taquinais et torturais ses tétons.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et il n'y avait pas à s'y tromper, l'intensité de son regard à cet instant, elle me voulait MAINTENANT. Elle gigota, enlevant ses cuisses des miennes, puis chevaucha mon torse, apportant son délicieux sexe très près de ma bouche qui en bavait d'envie et me fit un clin d'œil sexy. Elle se cambra et mit ses mains dans le dos pour arracher mon pantalon de survêtement, exposant ma bite dure, douloureuse et érigée à son regard. Elle poussa un sifflement aigu lorsqu'elle se tourna pour la regarder puis agrippa avidement ma queue raide.

« Putain Bellaaaa », grognais-je puis elle se tourna vers moi pour me faire un clin d'œil très sexy, me pressant de faire quelque chose à son sujet.

Deux pouvaient jouer à ce jeu et j'ai rapidement agrippé ses hanches, les soulevant de mon torse pour arracher sa culotte trempée et la planquer sous mon oreiller pour plus tard. Je rabaissais ses hanches vers l'avant de façon à ce que son délicieux sexe dégoulinant plane juste au-dessus de ma bouche. Je levais mon regard vers elle en pensant « début du jeu, amour ». Elle me sourit en retour et agrippa plus fermement ma bite et commença à me pomper de haut en bas. Je posais sa chatte sur ma bouche impatiente et gémis de plaisir contre son clito palpitant et elle m'offrit un délicieux soupir. Je léchais avidement sa délicieuse chatte, de haut en bas, lapant goulûment son jus vampirique qui avait un goût incroyablement doux et fis courir ma langue pour cercler son clito douloureux. Elle gémit en retour, poussant plus fort contre ma langue et je caressais son entrée du bout des doigts avant d'y enfoncer deux doigts et de faire quelques va-et-vient puis les courbais vers son ventre, trouvant son point G et elle hurla de plaisir, son bassin tournant au-dessus de ma langue.

« Ahhh Edward », grogna t'elle, et le son sexy de mon prénom sorti de ses lèvres m'alla directement droit à la queue qui tressauta dans sa poigne qui me pompait.

« Bella », criais-je désespérément, lui laissant savoir que j'étais proche.

Bella enleva rapidement sa poigne de ma bite et avant que je ne m'en aperçoive, ses mains étaient sur mon torse et sa chatte en vol stationnaire au-dessus du bout de ma queue. Un grognement lourd s'échappa de mes lèvres à cette vue et les yeux de Bella se vrillèrent intensément aux miens. Elle m'agrippa et s'empala lentement sur ma bite, putain elle était serrée…

« Oh Seigneur Bellaaaa », grognais-je alors qu'elle s'enfonçait jusqu'à la garde ; ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites alors qu'un doux « ahhh » s'échappait de ses lèvres. Elle resta tranquille pendant une seconde, absorbant la sensation de ma queue palpitant en elle, puis ses mains resserrèrent leur prise sur mon torse et elle plongea son regard dans le mien, me défiant. Elle commença à aller et venir sur ma bite, mes mains se posèrent sur sa taille, la guidant, alors qu'elle se cambrait pour que je puisse cogner juste au bon endroit, ses seins bondissaient alors qu'elle me chevauchait à un rythme inhumain. Mon pauvre lit grinçait sous les assauts qu'il recevait, mais à ce stade, j'en avais rien à foutre.

Je levais mon bassin, venant à la rencontre de celui de Bella, nos peaux de vampires claquaient bruyamment l'une contre l'autre avec la vitesse. Bella ne faisait que chevaucher et chevaucher encore ma queue, gémissant inlassablement pendant que ses doigts tortillaient agréablement mes tétons avec ses coups de bassin. Putain, c'était si chaud et j'étais si proche, j'arrachais ma main de sa hanche puis l'amenais entre nos corps et je fis glisser mes doigts dans son jus avant de commencer à frotter son clito en faisant des petits cercles rapides, juste comme elle l'avait fait avant, alors que je l'observais pendant qu'elle se caressait. Elle ronronna violemment en réponse, me chevauchant encore plus fort si telle chose était possible et j'atteignis l'un de ses douloureux tétons avec ma bouche afin de le sucer, puis elle siffla et hurla mon prénom.

« Oh Edwaaaaaaaard… ahhh putain… » cria-t-elle alors qu'elle s'empalait à nouveau puissamment sur ma queue et j'entendis les pieds du lit s'écrouler lourdement au sol, ce qui entraîna mon lit et mes jambes à pencher d'un côté et fit cambrer le dos de Bella encore plus, ma queue frappant son point G vu le meilleur angle alors qu'elle jouissait, ses muscles de vampires se crispant étroitement et agréablement autour de ma bite, puis j'explosais violemment en elle, grognant son prénom.

« Bellaaaaaaaa… putaaaaiiiin… Oh seigneur », grognais-je alors que ses parois crispées trayaient jusqu'à la dernière goutte provenant de moi. Bella s'écroula sur mon torse, la bouche ouverte, haletant dans mon cou. « Putain bébé », haletais-je contre son épaule, « tu as cassé mon lit ».

Elle s'écarta simplement de moi et me sourit, déposant un bref baiser sur mes lèvres avant de bouger sa bouche jusqu'à mon oreille et murmurer d'une voix sexy…

« Encore ».

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Une review pour me le faire savoir xxoo**


	7. Chérir Bella

**A/N **: Salut mes mignons!

Désolée pour l'attente mais après tous les ennuis avec Liberate Union et le fait que Mèl et moi étions très occupées, ce petit chapitre a pris plus de temps que d'habitude et j'espère qu'il sera digne de cette attente :D

Merci pour avoir été aussi patients, vous m'avez manqué!

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Comme d'habitude, mille mercis à ma délicieuse et vilaine Mèl, je t'embrasse ma chérie!

Bisous à tous, Morgs xxoo

**T/N : **Salut à tous!

Encore désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps... Je promets que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas aussi long à venir!

J'espère que ce petit passage romantique rempli de tendresse vous plaira!

Bonne lecture !

EPOV :

J'ai roulé sur le lit et me suis finalement écarté loin de Bella – je l'admets, j'ai hésité, j'aurai pu rester des heures joyeusement emmêlé à son corps pour l'éternité. Mais malheureusement, mes sentiments passaient outre mes besoins et souhaits, et je savais que Bella était un nouveau-né, par conséquent, sa soif allaitt être la cause de sa détresse, laquelle ne ferait que s'intensifier maintenant qu'elle n'était plus (agréablement, je l'espère) distraite par moi et nos ébats.

« Bella amour » lui dis-je doucement, embrassant ses lèvres tendres. « Je pense que nous devrions descendre maintenant que tout le monde est enfin rentré… Ca, c'est après que tu les ais fais fuir avec tes cris d'extase » Ajoutais-je avec un petit rire. Et si Bella pouvait encore rougir, ses joues auraient été d'un délicieux rouge flamme.

« Je ne les ai pas fait fuir », cria t'elle indignée. Puis elle demanda d'une petite voix « je l'ai fait ? »

« Ben, je pense que c'était nous deux, mais qui pourrait nous en blâmer ; c'était bien au-delà du plaisir que d'être sexuellement malmené par toi. Et après toutes les années où j'ai dû subir Rosalie et Emmett, il était temps que ce soit mon tour » et j'entendis Emmett rire bruyamment d'en bas alors qu'il pensait « Ouais bien, nous n'avons jamais était si fort Eddie. Bella est une crieuse hey ».

Je l'ignorais et me tournais vers Bella, amenant une main à l'endroit où elle était allongée, sexy et nue, enroulée dans les draps de notre lit. Le spectacle m'enflamma le cœur et m'alla à la fois droit à l'aine, elle était simplement magnifique, une déesse de toute façon, je l'aimais et elle était à moi. Mais alors que je pensais cela, je ne pouvais empêcher mes pensées de retourner vers tous mes regrets et toute ma douleur d'avoir changé Bella de cette façon. Ce qui, simultanément, ruina mon euphorie et me retourna à nouveau à la réalité de ma situation.

« Allez viens amour, il est temps d'affronter le nouveau monde » dis-je, essayant d'avoir un ton joyeux, mais apparemment, c'était raté, je pouvais le voir dans les yeux de Bella, qui s'étaient également assombri par appréhension, ce qui était compréhensible. Elle était à l'aise ici avec moi dans notre petite bulle de bonheur à nous, autant qu'elle le pouvait alors qu'elle était tourmentée par sa soif. J'avais fait de mon mieux pour l'en distraire, mais je pouvais voir maintenant qu'elle était plus consciente du monde extérieur à notre chambre, et était bien entendu plutôt impressionnée par les perspectives de ce monde auquel elle serait confrontée, elle-même nouveau vampire. Je me tournais vers mon amour, regardant intensément ses profondeurs cramoisies, « Amour, je serais là avec toi, nous ferons face à tout le monde ensembles » dis-je avec amour, effleurant tendrement son front de mes lèvres et attrapant doucement sa main pour l'attirer dans ma chaleureuse étreinte.

Finalement, Bella se doucha et s'habilla puis nous nous rendîmes en bas pour commencer la nouvelle vie de Bella. Alors que nos atteignons les dernières marches, je fus bombardé par les pensées de ma famille sur la nouvelle Bella vampire. Emmett pensait qu'elle était une filoute, encore plus chaude qu'avant, des fantasmes vacillant dans son esprit sale me faisant siffler dans sa direction. Jasper rit de ma réaction mais admettait avoir des pensées similaires à celles d'Emmett. Mais Jasper était également absorbé par les sentiments variés présents dans la pièce – ma joie mais aussi mes regrets, la joie et l'amour pour leur nouvelle fille de Carlisle et Esmée, la jalousie de Rose pour la beauté de Bella, et Alice… Elle sautait à côté de Jasper, toute excitée et contente d'avoir sa sœur de retour pour toujours.

Les pensées de Carlisle ont été les premières à s'intéresser à la réaction initiale de Bella, rapidement suivies par celles de Jasper. Les deux commençaient à avoir des pensées inquiètes et concernées à propos de la soif de nouveau-né de Bella. Bien que Jasper pense que Bella se tenait remarquablement bien pour un nouveau-né, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de fierté à cela.

Finalement, Bella fit son chemin vers notre famille, acceptant volontiers leurs étreintes, sans aucune crainte contrairement à celle qu'elle avait ressentie lors de notre confrontation initiale. J'espérais que ce soit le résultat de mon amour pour elle qui l'avait en quelques sortes rassurée. Le dernier vampire qu'elle étreignit fut Carlisle, qui la serra contre lui avec l'amour d'un père retrouvant sa fille perdue depuis longtemps. Il embrassa son front tendrement et murmura doucement, « ma magnifique fille ». Et encore une fois, si Bella avait pu rougir, elle serait agréablement rouge. Carlisle s'écarta doucement de leur étreinte et murmura à Bella « ta soif n'est pas trop dure à supporter ? »

« Ben… ça… brûle » rigola t'elle sarcastiquement, essayant de blaguer. Carlisle fit un léger sourire à la tentative d'humour de Bella, mais il redevint sérieux à nouveau une fois que Jasper le coupa, disant doucement « je peux sentir ta soif Bella ; il n'y a pas à en avoir honte et bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi forte que ce dont je me rappèle chez les nouveaux-nés, c'est tout de même suffisant pour me donner soif ».

« Désolée Jasper, je ne veux aucunement te causer de souffrance » dit-elle doucement, le regard fixé au sol.

« C'est bon Bella, ce n'est rien que je ne puisse gérer, merde, après tout le désir et la tension sexuelle que vous m'avez fait subir Edward et toi, la soif c'est rien ! » rigola t'il, et encore une fois, je pouvais voir tous les signes avant coureur d'un rougissement, excepté le réel rougissement.

Emmett sentit le besoin d'en rajouter une couche avec une blague « ouais, il était temps que tu reprennes ton souffle, Bella. Oh Edward, ahhh » cria-t'il, imitant les hurlements de plaisir de Bella en ricanant « Edward, tu as crée un monstre ».

Je me sentis fléchir physiquement à l'évocation de ce mot. La réalité de ma situation et de ce que j'avais fait retomba à nouveau lourdement sur mes épaules. Je regardais le sol, accablé par la honte, et lâchais la main de Bella. Je me rendis rapidement dans la cuisine et regardais distraitement par la fenêtre, contemplant ce que j'avais fait à Bella. J'ai vaguement entendu ses doux pas me suivre mais je ne me retournais pas. Je continuais juste à écouter les pensées de ma famille, attendant une nouvelle fois leur condamnation.

J'entendis Emmett crier « quoi ? » cherchant après moi. Jasper dit doucement « Em, tu sais ce qu'il ressent au sujet d'être un « monstre », ne le fais pas se sentir plus coupable encore, il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui rappèle ce qu'il a fait ». J'entendis également les pensées de Jasper, que j'étais un idiot et définitivement pas un monstre.

Emmett cria « Aww Eddie, je suis désolé, tu sais que je ne le pensais pas ». Mais Rose lui frappa l'arrière de la tête et Jasper dit, en même temps qu'il tentait de me calmer, « Em, t'es simplement en train d'empirer les choses. Il se sent déjà mal, il est en totale contradiction », murmura t'il. « Il est si heureux maintenant d'avoir Bella avec lui pour l'éternité, mais il se sent également coupable de la façon dont il l'a fait, et il pense qu'il lui a tout pris, il est encore stupidement persuadé qu'il lui a enlevé son âme ».

Assez ! Je ne pouvais pas en supporter beaucoup plus. Je me tournais pour regarder rapidement Bella, rencontrant brièvement son regard avant de m'enfuir de la maison et de courir dans les bois. Je savais qu'elle voudrait me suivre et je fus rassuré lorsqu'elle me rejoignit grâce à sa vitesse de vampire nouveau-né. Je lui fis un bref sourire mais il dura seulement jusqu'à ce que nous rompions le contact visuel, ensuite je retournais à mes idées noires, pleines de regrets et de chagrin. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je courus plus vite, espérant m'éloigner de Bella, mais en même temps j'étais déchiré car je la voulais à mes côtés. Je courrais et courrais, zigzagant dans la forêt humide et finalement, je m'écroulais sous un énorme chêne, hurlant « assez ». J'étais à bout de souffle et mon corps tremblait, je n'en pouvais plus. Je devais dire à Bella ce que je ressentais ; j'avais besoin de mendier son pardon avant de m'effondrer dans un amoncellement d'angoisse.

Bella s'approcha lentement et précautionneusement de mon corps tremblant, posant une main à la fois douce et timide sur mon épaule. « Edward » mendia-t-elle « quoiqu'il se passe, ça ira bien. Nous y ferons face, ensembles ».

Je me retournais vivement pour la confronter et elle flancha face à mon regard incendiaire. Je me sentis instantanément coupable, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter maintenant. « Nous serons », criais-je durement. « Comment pouvons-nous, après ce que je t'ai fait, après que je t'ai pris ta vie ? ta virginité ? ton âme ? comment pourrions-nous aller bien ? Comment arrives-tu même à me regarder ? Comment pourrais-tu me pardonner un jour ? Comment peux-tu aimer un monstre tel que moi ? » M'écriais-je angoissé.

Bella absorba mes paroles au fur et à mesure que je les lui crachais et me regardais fixement, en silence, lequel était seulement rompu par les quelques gouttes d'eau tombant doucement des arbres. Elle s'avança soudainement et agrippa mon visage entre ses mains pour l'avancer vers le sien jusqu'à ce que je doive faire face à son féroce regard cramoisi. « Ne me parle plus jamais comme ça, tu m'entends ? Je ne veux plus jamais que tu redises ça. Je suis à blâmer autant que toi quant au fait que tu m'ais mordue, je t'ai excité, j'ai déloyalement poussé tes limites et je t'ai supplié, est-ce que tu trouves ça juste ? » Demanda-t-elle, mais je ne fis que l'observer en silence.

« En ce qui me concerne, il n'y a rien à pardonner, Edward, je ne le regrette pas et ça me blesse de penser que toi tu le fasses », dit-elle doucement.

« Mon amour, je ne le regrette pas, je suis si heureux que tu sois avec moi maintenant, pour l'éternité. Je suis tellement heureux que je pourrais le crier au monde entier. Je souhaite seulement que cela se soit passé autrement, d'une meilleure façon pour toi, comme nous l'avions prévu, que tu aies eu le temps de dire au-revoir ».

« Edward, je suis heureuse de la façon dont cela s'est passé, c'était l'expérience sexuelle la plus incroyable de ma vie, et être transformée tout en étant si proche de toi, je me sentais aimée, j'étais heureuse et je l'avais demandé. S'il te plait, sois heureux, moi je le suis » supplia-t-elle, mais je pouvais toujours voir un soupçon de tristesse dans son regard.

« Charlie », murmurais-je.

« Oui », répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« Nous trouverons une solution, Bella. Je te ramènerai à lui d'une façon ou d'une autre », lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle, l'attirant dans mes bras et embrassant son cou tendrement.

« Je sais que tu le feras, Edward. Je t'aime »

« Tout comme je t'aime Bella, de tout mon cœur, pour l'éternité » jurais-je, mêlant avidement mes lèvres aux siennes.

A contre-cœur, je m'éloignais, nous avions des priorités. « Bon, maintenant que nous avons réglé ça, tu devrais vraiment chasser, mon amour ».

« Il était temps » sourit-elle ; je savais qu'elle attendait de faire ça depuis un bout de temps, afin de découvrir tout le tapage qu'on faisait à ce sujet.

J'agrippais sa main et l'entraînais à ma suite alors que nous nous enfoncions dans la forêt, nous stoppant lorsque je sentis une quelconque proie idéale et j'attendais pour guider Bella. Mais encore une fois, elle me surprit, continuant de courir jusqu'à me dépasser, flairant impatiemment la trace des animaux, hargneuse et sexy. Je la suivis rapidement, après m'être remis de mon choc initial. Lorsqu'enfin je la rattrapais – elle est rapide – Bella était accroupie sur un cerf, le drainant au niveau du cou. Enfin elle se redressa, essuyant sa bouche sur sa manche et je ne pouvais que sourire à sa forme échevelée mais définitivement sexy. « Bravo mon amour, c'est une seconde nature » la complimentais-je et elle me répondit avec un immense sourire. Je m'approchais d'elle, attrapant sa main et lui souriant. « ensemble cette fois ? »

Elle me sourit simplement en réponse, avec amour. Nous nous tenions toujours la main alors que nous chassions à deux, attrapant avec succès une paire de cerfs en plus et également un puma. Nous asséchions l'animal ensembles, nous regardant les yeux dans les yeux, c'était un moment magnifique. J'étais si plein d'amour et de fierté et plutôt excité de voir Bella suivre ses instincts, d'agir aussi bestialement, c'était plutôt… chaud.

J'enterrais le pauvre puma et lorsque je me retournais, j'aperçus rapidement le sourire effronté de Bella, puis son splendide corps s'éloigna de moi en courrant, jouant avec moi, me narguant pour que je la pourchasse. Tu veux jouer mon amour… Je courrais après elle, la rattrapant lentement, me réjouissant de notre jeu et de son évidente joie qui s'entendait clairement dans ses doux rires lorsque j'étais suffisamment proche d'elle pour l'attraper, ce qui la faisait s'éloigner de moi encore et encore. Je jouais avec elle, j'aurai pu aisément l'attraper, mais je n'en avais pas envie, nous nous réjouissions de notre liberté. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de l'endroit où nous étions dans la forêt jusqu'à ce que Bella pousse un cri strident en se stoppant à la lisière d'une prairie. Je la rejoignis rapidement pour voir ce qui l'avait stoppée et souris lorsque je réalisai que nous nous trouvions à l'orée de notre clairière. Je tournais lentement autour de Bella alors qu'elle faisait face à la clairière, et lorsque son visage fut visible, je ne pouvais pas empêcher de se former un sourire à la fois heureux et satisfait sur mon visage. Le visage de Bella était frappé par un mélange de choc et de respect et ses yeux s'arrachèrent à la vue qu'elle avait pour me lancer un regard interrogatif.

Je lui renvoyais un sourire et vins à ses côtés pour que nous puissions faire face à la clairière ensembles, où nous étions confrontés au spectacle d'un magnifique tapis de freesias. Leurs magnifiques pétales luisaient majestueusement au soleil, se balançant en rythme dans la douce brise, remplissant chaque parcelle de la clairière. Bella se tourna pour me regarder, des questions plein les yeux, « je les ai plantés pour toi mon amour, l'été dernier… » mes paroles se stoppèrent brièvement alors que je me rappelais ce qu'il s'était passé l'été dernier et ce par quoi notre relation était passée. Mais je poursuivais rapidement « tu sais à quel point ton odeur me rappèle celle du freesia et je voulais partager ça avec toi. Ici, dans notre endroit spécial » lui dis-je doucement, embrassant tendrement ses lèvres.

« Edward, ils sentent délicieusement bon, c'est simplement… à couper le souffle. Merci d'avoir fait ça. » En effet, ils sentaient bon et la caresse du soleil aidait leur délicieuse odeur à se répandre dans l'air. « Mais mon amour, ils ne sentiront jamais aussi bon que toi, mon amour, ma chanteuse, mon tout » lui dis-je, baisant doucement ses lèvres à nouveau et plongeant amoureusement mon regard dans le sien alors que je lui confessais mon amour.

Je pris sa main puis l'entraînais au milieu de la clairière et au soleil où elle était encore plus belle. Je stoppais mon chemin, ébahi par son éclatante beauté. Elle essaya d'échapper à mon regard et à l'examen minutieux que je lui faisais subir, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. « Non mon amour, ne te cache pas. Tu es la plus belle vision au monde, je ne me lasserai jamais de toi » dis-je, mon regard ancré au sien, transmettant mon amour et mon besoin d'elle.

Je l'entraînais encore dans la clairière puis enroulais rapidement un bras derrière ses jambes et l'autre autour de sa taille, la soulevant promptement pour la tenir dans mes bras, elle couina, effarouchée. Je l'allongeais tendrement par terre, sur un doux lit de freesias tandis que je m'écartais d'elle et me redressais, contemplant sa beauté entourée d'un halo de fleurs, c'était franchement à couper le souffle. Je m'agenouillais à ses côtés, me rassasiant de sa splendeur grâce à ma vue de vampire.

Je me penchais lentement sur elle, caressant ses joues d'une main douce alors que mes lèvres embrassaient les siennes, chérissant leur délicieuse douceur. Elle voulut me tirer vers elle mais je secouais la tête. « Non mon amour, c'est à mon tour de m'occuper de toi. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est rien que pour toi ». Lui dis-je en souriant. Une fois de plus, je bougeais pour embrasser tendrement, ses lèvres, ses joues, son nez, et murmurais doucement « ferme tes yeux mon amour » puis j'embrassais ses paupières pâles et tendres.

J'embrassais doucement son front et enfouissais mon nez dans son cou, faisant courir mes doigts dans sa chevelure et inhalant son exquis parfum. Je fis courir mes lèvres le long de son cou gracile, mordillant et suçant fortement sur la cicatrice déjà guérie à l'endroit où je l'avais mordue, la faisant doucement grogner de plaisir. Je mordillais sa délicieuse clavicule tout en léchant sa peau, me réjouissant du goût le plus succulent au monde : celui de Bella.

Je défis un à un les boutons de sa chemise, la taquinant, accroissant l'anticipation. J'en écartais doucement les pans pour révéler à mon regard ses seins et son ventre, la vue me fit grogner mais je devais réfréner, à contrecœur, mon besoin de la posséder : il ne s'agissait que de chérir mon amour. Je libérais ses bras des manches de la chemise, la laissant sous son dos pour lui fournir une espèce de coussin. Mes lèvres glissèrent le long de son cou puis atteignirent petit à petit la dentelle de son soutien-gorge qui contenait ses seins délicieux. J'embrassais ses monts délicats partout, suçant avidement la peau sous mes lèvres, la faisant se tortiller de plaisir et des petits halètements s'échappaient de sa bouche. Je dégrafais son soutien-gorge, exposant lentement ses seins à ma vue et au soleil, ses seins généreux et ses tétons alléchants étincelants aux rayons du soleil. Je grognais en la voyant et me penchais avidement pour sucer goulûment ses pointes « Edward s'il te plait », gémit-elle doucement. Je ricanais « je ne fais que commencer mon amour » et elle grogna de frustration.

Je descendais sur son corps, traçant un chemin de baisers doux et humides sur son ventre, dessinant doucement le contour de son nombril, faisant frémir son corps de plaisir. Je lui enlevais ses chaussures avant de revenir à nouveau embrasser son ventre, léchant lentement la peau si sensible à la ceinture de son jeans et m'arrêtant pour mordiller ses hanches. Enfin, après l'avoir torturée de mes lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle frissonne de plaisir, je défis le bouton de son jeans puis baissais lentement la braguette. Je fus encore plus lent à lui baisser son jeans et pendant qu'elle levait ses fesses du sol pour que je puisse le faire passer, j'attrapais son petit cul de façon suggestive alors que je baissais son pantalon tout en faisant courir mes mains le long de ses jambes tout doucement.

Une fois ôté et mis de côté, je fus confronté à un spectacle délicieux. Bella était allongée sur un lit de freesias, glorieusement nue excepté une culotte en dentelle d'un rouge pur et je ne pus m'empêcher de siffler involontairement de plaisir en la voyant. Elle était magnifique, mon amour, et elle était à moi, mon cœur mort s'emplit de bonheur à cette idée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et me questionna du regard alors que j'étais agenouillé près d'elle, se demandant pourquoi j'avais arrêté de la toucher. Mais quand elle perçut la faim dans mon regard, un sourire s'étira sur son visage et elle ferma les yeux une fois de plus, allongée sur son tapis de freesias, impatiente que je la caresse, et qui étais-je pour le lui refuser…

D'un geste vif, je cueillis un freesia, m'assurant qu'il était généreusement recouvert de doux pétales blancs puis je m'approchais du visage de Bella, murmurant doucement au creux de son oreille « garde les yeux fermés, mon amour ». Je m'éloignais de son visage puis m'agenouillais juste à côté d'elle en prenant garde de ne pas la toucher et je fis doucement courir la fleur sur son front, provoquant des frissons tout le long de son corps. Cela me fit sourire de voir ce que je pouvais susciter en elle. Je caressais ses joues et ses paupières avec le bouton de la fleur, traçant un chemin délicat partout sur son visage, le déplaçant doucement sur ses lèvres tendres ce qui la fit sourire légèrement.

Je fis cheminer le freesia le long de son cou, le déplaçant de bas en haut, la taquinant avec, m'en servant comme d'une plume, puis sur ses clavicules, comme l'avaient précédemment fait mes lèvres, la faisant se tordre à nouveau et se courber pour que je la touche. Ses mains avancèrent à l'aveuglette pour m'agripper mais je la repoussais doucement « non mon amour, pas encore ». Je bougeais le bouton de freesia pour taquiner doucement ses tétons tendus et qui durcissaient incroyablement plus sous la douce caresse des pétales. Je taquinais ses pointes, encore et encore, dessinant le contour de ses mamelons lentement, plongeant le bouton de fleur sur son ventre, la chatouillant ; elle gémit lourdement cette fois-ci et je souriais de joie.

Je fis cheminer la fleur le long de ses hanches, la faisant courir doucement sur ses courbes avant de la bouger dangereusement près de la peau si sensible de son pubis, la faisant gémir lourdement d'anticipation. Mais au dernier moment, je revenais à ses hanches, provoquant un grognement féroce de frustration, ce qui me fit simplement rigoler tandis qu'elle devenait de plus en plus frustrée. « Patience mon amour » l'avertis-je « facile à dire pour toi » répliqua-t-elle immédiatement. « La vengeance est une chienne, rappelle t'en » me menaça t-elle et je souris « je n'attends que ça, mon amour ».

Je fis lentement courir les pétales du freesia sur l'extérieur de ses cuisses, les bougeant vers l'intérieur, graduellement, en faisant des petits cercles taquins. Je caressais le creux de ses genoux et cajolais ses chevilles, prenant un malin plaisir à chatouiller la plante de ses pieds qu'elle tentait désespérément de soustraire à ma torture. Puis je fis courir la fleur, comme si c'était une plume, encore plus lentement en hauteur, sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, la caressant en faisant de petits cercles, m'approchant de plus en plus de l'endroit où elle voulait que je la touche et dès que j'en étais proche, je m'en écartais rapidement, encore. Je pouvais sentir le délicieux parfum de son excitation qui était encore plus puissant que celui de tous les freesias de la clairière. Ce qui m'excitait d'autant plus. C'était excellent de taquiner Bella, mais cela me torturait également de ne pas pouvoir la toucher physiquement parlant. J'écartais vivement ses cuisses en grand et m'agenouillais entre elles pour me retrouver confronté à sa culotte détrempée. Je lui enlevais rapidement et m'assis un instant, ébahi par le spectacle de ses lèvres brillantes d'humidité.

Je revins finalement à moi lorsque Bella me mit un vif coup de pied au cul, sans ouvrir les yeux mais en grimaçant, « j'attends, Edward ». « Désolé mon amour » murmurais-je en attrapant une fois de plus la fleur de freesia pour reprendre ma torture à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, m'approchant de plus en plus de son sexe et ses gémissements s'amplifiaient avec ma caresse si proche de son intimité. Je fis courir la fleur le long des plis de l'aine, la faisant glisser lentement vers ses fesses, l'approchant dangereusement de son centre et Bella relava son bassin vers moi, attendant plus, « s'il te plait… j'en veux plus… s'il te plait », cria-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon amour ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

« Je veux que tu me touches », pleurnicha-t-elle.

« Je le fais déjà mon cœur », minaudais-je, l'appâtant, et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle sauterait sur l'occasion.

« J'en veux plus, je veux tes mains sur moi, je te veux en moi ». Elle hurlait presque mais gardait ses yeux clos.

« Patience mon amour, je le ferai, chaque chose en son temps » et elle souffla une fois encore de frustration.

Enfin, je déplaçais la fleur pour caresser son pubis, cheminant doucement et le descendant pour caresser sensuellement ses lèvres intimes impatientes, la faisant siffler de plaisir au toucher aussi léger qu'une plume à l'endroit où elle le réclamait le plus. Je fis courir les pétales lentement, une lèvre après l'autre, traçant des petits cercles taquins sur ses lèvres brillantes de son humidité. Je m'approchais de plus en plus de sa fente jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au point de jonction de ses lèvres, faisant courir le bouton de fleur sur sa fente, de bas en haut, pendant qu'elle gémissait lourdement, frémissant face à la sensation.

J'écartais finalement ses cuisses encore plus, ouvrant son sexe pour l'offrir à mon regard, je souriais avidement à cette vue mais aussi d'anticipation pour le plaisir à venir. Je taquinais doucement ses petites lèvres avec le freesia, les pétales blancs devenant presque transparents avec son humidité tandis que je traçais des petits cercles en m'approchant de plus en plus de son clitoris. Les gémissements et halètements de Bella se renforçaient de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais de son bouton de plaisir.

Enfin, j'encerclais tendrement son clitoris et ses hanches se ruèrent violemment vers moi lorsqu'elle sentit la caresse des pétales. Elle gémit lourdement, grognant pour plus alors que je rapprochais mes cercles pour caresser le bouton si sensible de son clitoris et elle rua encore plus fort en réaction à cette caresse qu'elle souhaitait désespérément. Ses mains agrippaient des poignées de freesias, les arrachant sans s'en apercevoir alors que je titillais lentement son clitoris avec les pétales maintenant brillants. Elle hurla de plaisir, son corps trembla lorsqu'elle atteignit son apogée et elle jouit finalement avec la caresse de la fleur. Son orgasme soudain lui fit hurler mon prénom, encore et encore, et ses hanches s'arrachèrent du sol et elle déchira les fleurs qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, son corps tremblait et elle gémissait de plaisir.

Je l'observais avec satisfaction, mais aussi respect en la voyant si belle dans son orgasme. C'était le plus beau des spectacles, la voir se laisser aller et succomber au plaisir me rendait si dur. Je la voulais tellement que je virais rapidement mes vêtements avec ma vitesse de vampire et recouvrais son corps nu du mien. « Bella mon amour, tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant » murmurais-je d'une voix rauque à son oreille. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et l'amour et le besoin illuminaient son regard, m'allant directement à la bite, me rendant incroyablement plus dur. « Bella, je te veux tellement… j'ai besoin de toi… s'il te plait », la suppliais-je. Elle répondit simplement en caressant doucement mes lèvres, puis elle fit courir sensuellement sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, me faisant grogner.

J'écartais ses cuisses et me plaçais à son entrée, plongeant profondément mon regard dans le sien tout comme elle le faisait avec moi, sans rompre notre contact visuel. « Je t'aime, Bella » lui jurais-je intensément, alors que je plongeais dans son antre si chaud, m'enfonçant délicieusement en elle jusqu'à la garde. Elle cria de plaisir à la sensation de ma bite la remplissant, ses ongles me griffaient agréablement le dos tandis que nous bougions en rythme. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux tandis que j'accélérais le rythme, plongeant en elle violemment alors qu'elle gémissait et haletait, en réclamait plus.

Je pris Bella dans mes bras alors que je m'agenouillais dans la clairière, sans rompre notre étreinte et elle enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour de moi, m'enlaçant fermement. Maintenant, elle chevauchait délicieusement ma queue tandis que nous continuions à nous regarder, les yeux dans les yeux, nos regards transmettant notre amour, notre envie, notre besoin l'un de l'autre. Bella me serrait plus fort alors que je plongeais profondément en elle, elle venait à la rencontre de chacune de mes pénétrations, s'enfonçant elle-même sur ma bite. Ses mains bougeaient dans mon dos puis vinrent agripper agréablement mes cheveux, gratouillant sensuellement mon cuir chevelu et je n'en pouvais plus… et à en juger par les cris de plaisir qu'elle poussait, je savais qu'elle n'en étais plus très loin non plus.

Je m'enfonçais en elle encore plus fort, bougeant mon bassin pour que je puisse cogner son point G à chaque fois et Bella se raidit dans mes bras au moment ou je sentis mes couilles se rétracter. Nos regards étaient ancrés l'un à l'autre alors que nous jouissions, je criais « seulement toi » tandis qu'elle hurlait « pour toujours » alors que nous atteignons notre délivrance, nos corps tremblant sous la puissance et la force de notre amour.

Je tenais Bella étroitement serrée dans mes bras tandis que nous haletions pour retrouver notre souffle et descendions lentement du Nirvana. Je m'écartais à contrecœur de Bella et m'allongeais sur le tapis de freesias, dans notre clairière, attrapant son magnifique corps nu pour l'allonger confortablement contre moi et j'enroulais étroitement mes bras autour d'elle. Une fois de plus, nous nous regardions intensément. « Merci mon amour, c'était… »

« Parfait », finit-elle pour moi. « Exactement. Je t'aime tellement, Bella, tu es mon monde, maintenant », lui jurais-je. « Comme tu es le mien, Edward. Je t'aime tant », dit-elle alors qu'elle se penchait pour embrasser mes lèvres avant de poser doucement sa tête sur mon torse, ses doigts caressant mon ventre alors que je la serrais contre moi, pendant que nous baignions de soleil et de joie dans notre clairière.

***

Alors, vous en pensez quoi?

Faites le moi savoir en laissant une review!

à la prochaine!

Bisous Morgs xoxo


End file.
